


Undone

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Love Triangle, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aaylie Winter, life meant a good job and a family. That was all that mattered, right? She could hardly expect life to be so complicated. Middle-earth is no exception, especially when her favorite hobbit is already dating a hobbitess.</p><p>A Not So Typical Girl-Falls-into-Middle-earth story with a twist. Very Alternate Reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Flight through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other material from other works related to Middle-earth belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the OCs, including my main female lead Aaylie Winter, the plot and any other original material from this fanfiction story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this very popular cliché, about the Girl falling into Middle-earth, has been done numerous times. Only I am not here to write an exact replica of J.R.R. Tolkien’s works or the films, which I do enjoy watching and re-watching. Those are their own works. What I am saying is that if any tiny details get changed, odds are it will affect everything else in Middle-earth. So, we may end up with a similar ending, just not the exact same events.
> 
> With that said, if you don’t like this cliché, you don’t have to read it. I’m not making you. This choice on whether or not you wish to read my work is up to you, readers. Okay, let’s begin. :)
> 
> Inspiration for the story’s title and the prologue came from the band Ruelle’s song for MTV’s television adaptation “The Shannara Chronicles” – which is good, by the way – “Until We Go Down”. This song greatly helps set the mood for this story and where its heading.

My heart beat frantically inside my chest.

I could not stop running. The deep recesses of my mind were playing tricks with me. But one thought was made clear: _Face Frodo Baggins, Aaylie._ It cried, as if hoping I would answer its request. _Tell him you’re sorry. Tell him you –_

I ignored my thoughts, hoping I could find a way out of these woods alone. The trees, with their thick, crusted bark and branches that stood higher up the ground than I, looked the same. The brown pine needles stabbed at the tender parts of my feet. Oh, I wish I had worn shoes or boots. No one should walk in the woods without boots. In fact, what was I doing out here? There was no way –

 _Apologize to Frodo! NOW!_ My mind screamed. I had to shut it out. What I did was worse than anything I had done before, and I hadn’t been on Middle-earth’s soil for long.

Was it possible to face the hobbit I was beginning to know? It was only one night. One innocent night and I made a complete fool out of myself. And then there was Pearl Took, the one hobbitess I never expected would – no, I couldn’t blame her. I couldn’t blame Frodo. I could only blame myself and that was just…

 _Aaylie Winter, apologize to Frodo Baggins this instance._ My mind could be such a pain.

 _Why don’t you apologize to him?_ I couldn’t bear admitting Frodo’s name out loud.

 _Because I’m you._ The thought answered inside my head. Well, it was right about that. But one thing wasn’t clear: would Frodo ever forgive me?

I couldn’t go back. And yet I looked back at the distant village. The Hill was visible. Maybe I could… no, I shouldn’t. I mustn’t. Surely there was a reason for my leaving Bag End unnoticed. No. My better plan was just moving on, going about searching for a way home. That was where I belonged.

And yet, even as the ground became harder to tread across, my mind keep pounding me with questions: what will I say to Frodo when I see him again? How big of an idiot had I been to him? What was the point of sticking around the Shire, when all I did was the wrong thing? These were questions I sorely hoped would be answered. But how could I know? How would I know they were real?

The loud flowing water captured my thoughts. It was water I needed. Yes, that was it. The water would wipe my tears and quench my thirst. I crashed through dead leaves in an effort to reach the water… only the ground fell. I slid down the hill, letting my body tumble down further until I was sore and numb. I shivered from the cold. I couldn’t stop falling, but at last instinct picked up. I grabbed a loose root, holding onto it for dear life.

The drop was a few feet down. I was afraid of heights. Panic formed in my head. The last few hours of my accident didn’t matter. What mattered was that I was about to fall to my death and no one was coming to save me. My heart beat faster inside my chest. Didn’t anyone know I was down here?

My hands gripped the root, which was slipping from my grasp. I closed my eyes. Yes, I would climb out of the ditch on my own. I reached for a stone, but in vain, for the stone rolled to the bottom, right into the flowing river below. I tried again, only the effort made the root sink down. I held on. I couldn’t escape and, from the looks of things, I was alone with only my thoughts.

Who would find me now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a traumatizing cliffhanger, but this is the Prologue. So, there will be more to come. Although I understand there will be readers thinking prologues need to be really long chapters, I’ve done my research and prologues can be really short, if need be. I just didn’t know what else to write and I don’t want to risk giving too much away before we’ve begun. Thanks for reading so far. :)


	2. 1: An Encounter with Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> The very first italic sentence reminded me of the 2008 movie “Iron Man”. Other than that, I was listening to music from “The Shannara Chronicles”. I can’t help it. The songs set the mood for these chapters, even though this fanfiction story has an original plot.

_Twenty-Four Hours Ago…_

It was two in the morning.

I wasn’t ready to head back to my apartment, with its noisy neighbors and the cars honking their horns at other cars. No, I could spend another few minutes where I was.

I watched the raindrops trickle down the shutters. It wasn’t supposed to rain at this hour. But I knew once I stepped into those woods, looming in front of my parents’ house, I would enter forbidden territory. Maybe I needed something forbidden to make my life interesting.

To sum it up, my life was grand. I was studying Fine Arts, my second degree, at Wexford University, which is an hour from the nearest bus station in New York City. It was a relatively good drive… if you like country roads. I didn’t mind, as long as I could avoid the potholes. My parents were alive and well. I have my own apartment, next to a depot that only sells hot coffee… And while I do have a job and going through a bad breakup with my second boyfriend, I’m doing well. Nothing could go wrong –

All right, that’s avoiding the truth. My life was boring. It’s filled with the same people, doing the exact same things day in and day out. Not to mention where I worked was a gas station. Don’t get me wrong. The people who walk in and out of the gas station are good citizens… but I’m sure no one here wants to hear about my work ethics.

Moving on. This story is about how I ended up… oh, let’s just go back to the raindrops and the time being two o’ clock in the morning:

I moved a lock of brown hair out of my face. The moon had reached its full peak. Wolves howled in the nearby distance. Wait. Wolves? My dad made sure there were no wolves tramping through our yard, pillaging our chickens and their eggs. He would go ballistic if he heard wolves approaching in the night. And yet, I couldn’t help but wonder if these wolves might attack me.

I rushed to the front door. No surprise, as soon as I turned the doorknob it was locked. Oh, that’s right! Dad usually left the key under the welcome rug. That was a safe place to keep it. Wild animals, such as the pesky chipmunk or raccoon, could snatch it up. Oh… no, I put it under the rug. I figured it was better than having my parents spy on me for the tenth time this evening. But I was moping too much from my bad breakup. I know, it’s not the end of the world, but… I loved my second ex-boyfriend, _really_ loved him, and he just, out of the blue, said it was over with no explanation. I had to stop thinking about him.

I moved the wool rug up. There was the silver key: my only way to get back inside the house. I picked up the key, letting the rug fall as I reached for the door. No wolf was getting me tonight. I fitted it to the keyhole. A blast of light smacked me, sending me in a heap on the ground, a yard from where I stood.

_What the hell?_ I asked, stunned and nearly blind from the jolt of light. That was not normal. I was too exhausted to be stunned. I turned around, only to meet the snarling teeth of a fully grown grey wolf.

The wolf was ready to sink his teeth into me. The way it snarled told me that I had invaded its territory. Hold on. The wolf was on _my_ territory. He wasn’t alone, for four other wolves plus one female wolf stopped in a half circle around me. They looked hungry. If I moved too fast, these wolves would have me as their midnight snack. If I moved too slow… a lightbulb blinked in my head. It was a brilliant plan.

Only I looked over my shoulder at my cell phone, which lay face up on the dirt road, approximately two feet away from where I crouched. The wolf still growled at me, ready to pounce. Was my life worth my cell phone? Shaken by the wolves, but daring to rescue my phone, I lunged towards it. The wolves nearly bit off my hand in the process. But the massive wolf in the center, the alpha, put his paw between me and the cell phone.

Oh, so that’s how they wanted it? The phone buzzed. It was sending another text. I had to answer it, or risk my friend wondering what had happened to me. The wolf growled, his breath in my face. He didn’t want me to take the phone? The alpha and his small pack weren’t attacking me. Yet their snarls and growls grew fiercer. Why weren’t they attacking? Respecting the alpha’s wishes, I moved my hand back to my thigh.

“What do you want?” I asked, hoping to resolve this matter soon. I had to catch up on sleep. I had to go to work in the morning…

The alpha wolf tore off, kicking me in the shoulder with his left hind leg. The blow nearly sent me into a black out. Fortunately, that didn’t happen, but the sensation of the kick shot pain through my shoulder blade. The pain didn’t last long, but the shock of the kick made me dizzy.

“What was that for?” I shouted at the wolf leader. I probably woke the house. If only… the lights hadn’t turned on. Usually my parents turned them on whenever there was a problem… Perhaps the wolves knew I wouldn’t hurt them.

Happy to have my cell phone back, I flipped through it to the first text. It was from my friend Jen, who wrote simply: _r u okay?_ I understood text messages only by simple acronyms, nothing further. If someone were to explain texting language, it would be over my head. I felt relieved when it was only this message. Jen, on the other hand, could whip up a text without any trouble. I envied her. I wanted to learn how to text, but I feared I was getting too old to learn new tricks, even though I looked young. Must have been a family trait I inherited, since I wasn’t the only one who looked younger than they were…

Before I had the chance to think on these tired thoughts, my phone buzzed again. The message changed to a white screen with a flashing black text that read in bold letters: **Low Battery**.

“I thought I charged you.” I know I had full battery when I stepped outside, taking a breather to gather my thoughts. That was at eight o’ clock, hours before the wolves surrounded me, growling in my face.

A loud whimper caught my attention. I looked up, my eyes meeting two bright pairs of light staring right back at me. The whimper came from the alpha wolf. I recognized his deep growls by now. Giving up on the phone, I chucked it a good distance away from me. It wasn’t a smart decision I made, but at this hour it seemed like the perfect moment to dash away the dreams of owning a cell phone. I rubbed my eyes. I was too tired to do much, other than sleep on the road. I nearly did, but the alpha wolf whimpered a second time, beckoning for me to follow. Unsure what else to do with my evening, I stood up and trudged towards the animal.

There was a ripple along the edge of the forest. I hadn’t seen that before. The ripple grew, forming a silky white cloak, which wrapped like silver veins. I thought I was imagining – no. It was real. I could feel a powerful pull on me. I returned my gaze to the alpha wolf, but no sooner had I seen him that the wolf turned towards the darkness, vanishing through the ripples until he was no more. His pack had also vanished through the ripples. The barrier returned to its invisible state when I stopped in front of it. Before I could see the silk sheet, but now it was as if it wasn’t there. Did I already say that?

The invisible hands pulled me closer to the barrier. I felt awake, and yet I wasn’t. I peered through the sheet: there was a forest on the other side. The sun rose in the sky. A green hill country lay just beyond the cloak. I didn’t have time to touch the barrier, for I trampled through. I looked back once to see my home still in moonlight. I could go back, if I wanted to… but I couldn’t. The pull was too strong. Had I fallen into a dream? Was this a dream? I was certainly tired for this forest to be one. I rubbed my eyes again, in hopes that what I experienced was a dream.

There was a tear behind me. I looked back, attempting to touch the barrier. Only a brilliant flash of light jolted me away. That was the second time this evening! Or was it morning? Did it make a difference what time of day it was? I was tired and nothing was going to stop me from getting a good night’s rest. And yet when I sat up, the cloak vanished and with it my home. Well, my parents’ home, but I was still shut out and inside a forest I did not recognize. The trunks were thicker and the branches were either higher up from the ground or low-hanging and very thick. The green hill country lay just beyond these woods…

I collapsed, my back slamming into the dead leaves and pine needles. I wanted to get up, but my body refused to respond. My ears rang intensely. The invisible pull slammed into my body, reshaping it into something else. My ears were tugged at their top edges, while the rest of my body shrunk. The experience was painful. I closed my eyes. I tried to scream, but even my throat felt changed, as if I understood more than one language… how was that possible? I wasn’t very good with languages. Was this some sort of trick?

My voice blurted unintelligible words. Although I was grateful my thoughts had still retained the English language, I knew something about my physical appearance was different. I just didn’t know what it was. Exhausted from the harsh pain, my vision blurred into darkness. The last thing I saw, before my world turned upside down, was looking into the eyes of the alpha wolf. Then I remembered nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories I read about Girls Falling into Middle-earth doesn’t often show how they transformed into one of the races at Arda. Most of these stories just skip to the girl/woman/lady already being a part of the author’s chosen race. I decided to show this transformation and how painful the experience is. Thanks for reading so far. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :)


	3. 2: Awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> When thinking about this chapter, OneRepublic’s song “Ordinary Human” – from the movie “The Giver” – came to mind. I guess it’s because of what Aaylie’s going through at this point in the story. Afterwards, I did switch back to music from The Lord of the Rings, but it really depends on the scenes where certain pieces of music can be played. Starting with this chapter, we’re going to switch between POVs or points-of-views. Hopefully, it won’t be too hard to decipher whose speaking.

_Aaylie’s POV_

The first sensation I felt was pain. It wasn’t pain from burning flames, otherwise I would have been a vampire. I nearly thought I was. Nor was it the dry heat; although, that may have explained why my throat felt hoarse and parched. No, my body relaxed a moment or two later. It was my head that felt swollen.

I didn’t know where I was. I couldn’t see anything. I was sweating, my body heat switching fast between cold to hot. Was I coming down with a fever? It was possible. I couldn’t see a thing. Oh, let the pain end… _Let me be done with this illness!_

By a sheer miracle, the pain suddenly stopped. I calmed down, but blood rushed through my veins, penetrating all sense of reality. I didn’t know if I was home or still in the woods. The bed I was on sure felt nice… and wet. Where was I?

“You can sleep…” the voice sounded so soothing. Taking the voice’s advice, my mind shut down before I had the chance to say anything. He seemed so calm…

*.*.*

I don’t know how long I slept. When I opened my eyes, the sun was at its highest peak in the sky and very bright. I blinked several times, in an effort to stay awake. Well, I was already awake, but that was beside the point. The second I realized I was a stranger house, I shot up to a sitting position. In different sittings were plants, as well as furniture, a dresser, a small writing desk – it looked more like an antique – and a large bed. The floors were wood paneled. It was the first thing I noticed about this room, besides the rounded walls and ceiling… Okay, now I was trespassing. I had to get out of here and go home, before my parents worried… wait. I was an adult. Surely, I could call them up and explain – wait. Where’s my cell phone? I had to look for it before I…

“Good afternoon.” A young woman with curly brown hair, almost golden, said. She wore the strangest clothes: a country dress with frills, lace and… oh, it disgusted me. Plus, she had no shoes on. How strange… wait. A dress, no shoes, and her feet were hairy. “I trust you slept well.” She turned to me. “You gave Pippin a right good scare. Frodo came right on time.” She asked, concerned, “Are you all right?”

“What happened?” was the first question I asked. “What – what’s the year?”

“One question at a time.” She explained. “You’re in the Shire, in Thain Paladin’s house. He’s my father. I’m Pearl Took, his eldest daughter. As for the year, it’s 1395 by Shire Reckoning or 2996 of the Third Age.”

“Wait.” I was confused. “What world are we on?”

“Middle-earth.” She acted like it was an obvious question. “Where else? Where’s your parents and your home?”

“In the woods,” I answered.

“The woods?” Pearl stated, confused.

“Well, my home is…” maybe it was better if I didn’t explain where I was. It wasn’t wise to mess up the story, but… “never mind.”

“How does a hobbit live in the woods?” She asked.

“What?” I asked in return, wondering if her question was rhetorical.

“Well, you are a hobbit.” She gestured her hand up and down. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white night gown that reached my feet. Well, so far that was the same, but my clothes were missing! Right away, I touched my ears. They were pointy but they hurt. How was this possible? She spoke, in a way only half-answering my question, “You were this way when we found you. Are you sure you don’t have family here? It isn’t proper for a young lady to be out in the woods on her own.”

“Believe me. I wanted this to happen.” I was amazed how natural I spoke to her. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be in the same place all the time? Trapped against your will? Unable to do anything except the same routine every single day?” I told her, almost murmuring, “It’s a nightmare.”

“If your parents heard you say those words, they would…”

“What?”

“You have a quick mouth, lass, but not manners. We Shire folk don’t allow such rude behavior. It isn’t proper,” Pearl spat her words at me like fire. I had to do something, say something to stop her from bossing me around further:

“I was just voicing my opinion. I’m sorry if I’ve been a bother,” I murmured. Pausing, I eventually asked, calming down somewhat, “Have you seen my clothes?”

“They were too big for you. Besides, the second my sisters, my mother and I changed you into this nice night gown – I love the lace…” she got back on track shortly, “…your clothes were gone. They disappeared. I don’t know where they are.”

“Can you find them? Maybe they’re here somewhere.” My voice raised by an octave.

“There’s no sense in finding something that’s lost. You’ll only make the search worse. Even if I could find them, would I be talking to you now?” Pearl asked, quite confused. Perking up, she told me, “Now, why don’t you run along to the bathroom and get ready. I’ll do your hair.”

“Am I to meet Frodo Baggins?” It was the first question that popped in my head, upon hearing these words. I could get ready for a party for this reason. But first I needed water… why wasn’t this hobbit woman giving me a glass of water? Something to quench my thirst…

She chuckled. “Frodo’s courting me. He’s not going to go after a hobbitess who just got to Tuckborough.” She asked, curious, “By the way, who are you?”

“Aaylie Winter,” I said in introduction.

“Well, Aaylie Winter, welcome to the Great Smials. I’ll show you the bathroom,” Pearl said, gesturing forward. I followed her without question. She asked next, “So Aaylie, do you like dresses, frills, lace…” I stopped her with my response. I had to say something to get her off topic:

“No. Dresses aren’t my thing, unless I’m forced to wear them,” I admitted. Dresses on me did not make me look pretty. They showed me my weight, but also I wasn’t sure how I could wear dresses as often as these hobbit women. Good. I made Pearl annoyed. She was getting on my nerves anyway.

“Here we are. Will you need anything?” She asked her next question. “I can show you how everything works. It won’t take long.”

“Please,” I said. I didn’t care. I was right where I should be.

Pearl nodded. She showed me what shampoos I could use, what soap belonged to me, where my towels were, etcetera. The bathtub wasn’t hard to figure out. She even showed me how to work the toilet, which was a very important commodity at the time. When she finished, she closed the door. I was left in the large room, alone. I didn’t waste time, making sure I got a drink from the bathroom sink first and foremost. At least the water was cool. I felt better; afterwards, I did my routine exactly as I remembered how it went. Eventually, the hobbitess, in her mid-twenties and around my age, returned with a clean autumn dress. Managing to fit in the undergarments, I at last put on the autumn dress. The dress was bright orange with yellow lace. How I hated lace! Miraculously, everything fit like a glove. How that happened, I hardly could explain it.

This was getting suspicious.

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo stood in front of the oak desk, waiting for the hobbit healer to finish his remedy. The smell of herbs caught his nostrils, making them flare up. His eyes watered. He did his best to hide his tears, but even they couldn’t stay hidden for long.

“How many herbs do you have?” He asked, loudly.

“Oh! You don’t like the smell?” the elderly healer asked, coming out with a corked vial, filled with blue liquid. He extended his hand, showing Frodo the vial. “Here. They’re from Forget-Me-Nots.” Frodo took the vial, examining the contents in his hand. The healer shouted, alarmed, “Don’t open it in here!”

“What does it do?” Frodo asked his second question.

“The liquid should put the girl to sleep. If she is in pain, this remedy will help calm her nerves, or so they say,” the healer explained.

Taking the healer’s advice, Frodo stashed the vial in his shirt pocket. He thanked the elderly hobbit and left the healer’s house through the front wood door. He closed his eyes, taking a breath to calm his nerves. The least he could give the mysterious hobbit lass something to take her mind off the pain. He didn’t know how she would respond to the medicine. He nearly took the vial out of his pocket when he was stopped by Pearl Took.

Ever since he’d grown up, from the hobbit boy who used to steal mushrooms off of Farmer Maggot’s land to the most eligible bachelor in Hobbiton… he blushed at the thought. The thought of having girls swoon because of his good looks and wealthy reputation. Frodo sighed. He was many things, but maybe those same giggly girls missed his thrill for adventure and wanting to explore other lands. Pearl was one of those giggly girls that he wished would talk about something besides dresses, lace, bonnets… the very thought made him shudder. If only there was one lass in his life who would make his life whole. Someone who longed for adventures. Sadly, there weren’t many hobbit lasses that fit the description, at least not in the Shire, or so he thought. This new lass intrigued him. Maybe she…

“Frodo, are you listening to me?” Pearl glared at him.

“What?” Frodo was confused.

“Well, if you must know, that lass you found is awake, alert and very obnoxious. You should have heard the way she spoke to me.” She exclaimed, “I would love to give that young woman a lesson on how to be a proper young lady. It’s what my mother taught me.”

“Pearl, aren’t you taking this too far? I’m sure she’s not that bad,” He said, convinced.

“Well, if you want to talk to her, go right ahead,” she gestured towards hobbit hole. “I must warn you: she won’t stop talking.”

Frodo raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure she’s fine.” He climbed up the stone steps with ease. Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks. There was a pretty girl with fair features that curly brown hair that was too straight to make her a hobbitess. She reminded him of an elf, but how was he so different? His blue eyes caught her brown eyes. He looked down, embarrassed for staring at her for a long while.

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV – Minutes Ago_

The moment I came out of the bathroom, the first thing I did was trip over my own feet. They had grown three inches. There was no denying my feet were big, but the curly hair that continued to grow drove me mad. I had to find a way to itch them, just to have them breathe a little easier. Why I chose to sit in the entrance hall – I don’t know, but it was a quiet spot to sit and think. No intruders.

Just as I started scratching the skin, doing my best to pull the hair strands away from each other, the front door burst open. My gaze fell on a fair faced hobbit man. He, like Pearl and now me, had pointy ears. His clothing reminded me too well of the hobbits from “The Lord of the Rings”, with the waistcoats, jackets, dress shirts, breeches. But it was his blue eyes that drew me in. I never seen eyes like his before. He looked… his gaze met my own. I quietly looked away, afraid that if I did meet those eyes again they would look into my soul, searching for anything about me. He would know I wasn’t from Middle-earth. My cover would be blown.

I took in several deep breaths. _No. He’s just like everyone else._ I told myself, in an effort to keep calm. _I need to calm down and focus. He’s just like everyone else._ I peered over my shoulder. I knew somehow it was Frodo. I just… couldn’t find the words to describe it.

“I’m Frodo Baggins,” Frodo said. I guessed right. He spoke so calmly. How did he do it? “You’ll have to forgive me for not being here sooner. I was at the healer’s house, looking for a remedy to treat your illness. I would allow you to drink the herbal remedy, if you’ll let me.”

“What for?” I was amazed at how quick I answered. He didn’t ask me for my name. “I’m not running a fever.”

“It’s a precaution.” He explained. “When you got here, you were in a lot of pain and, yes, as you say, running a fever. We had to get you to safety before a wild boar or a bear found you. Surely you did not want to meet either.”

“Of course not.” I was a bit offended. “Why would you ask me this question?”

“Look,” he pulled out from his shirt pocket a thin vial, containing blue liquid, “do you want the pain you’re in to flee? This’ll help you.”

“I’m not under any pain,” I lied.

“You sure?” Frodo asked, curtly. Before I had the chance to speak my mind, I felt a fast tug on my ear. The pointy tip was real and the pain was excruciating.

“Ouch!” I jerked away from his hand, enough so I could massage my right ear. I didn’t realize how much pain I _was_ under, but Frodo’s tug made the dizziness return. I nearly passed out, but became alert when Frodo’s soft hand grasped my arm, pulling me into him. I didn’t care. Maybe I was feeling sick.

I watched Frodo’s hands as they uncorked the vial. I reached for the vial, surprised that he handed it to me so willingly. Hoping whatever medicine was in the container would ease my pain, I drank it down. Sleep overcame me at a rapid pace. Soon, I was asleep, feeling nothing but sweet dreams and something I hadn’t counted on for a long time: hope. It was bliss.

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo took the vial from the hobbit woman’s grasp, corking it fast and returning it inside his shirt. She had drunk all the liquid down, which he hoped would help her sleep. Maybe, if she were well, she would come to the party at the Great Smials later that evening. He picked her up and carried her back to the guest room. Once she was settled under the covers of her bed, he gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He looked up, only to find Pearl watching him and the hobbit woman. The mystery lass still hadn’t revealed her name. Maybe he would learn who she was at the party…

Closing the bedroom door silently after him, Frodo turned his attention to Pearl, “Did you learn her name?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Pearl wandered down the hallway. Frodo followed her, concerned that she was hiding something from him. He found her at last in the kitchen.

“What is it?” Frodo asked, folding his arms.

“Frodo, in the time we’ve been together, when we started courting, you fancied me. Or so I hoped. But now, with this new lass, you would choose her and avoid me,” she exclaimed. “Frodo, in order for a relationship to work, we must be honest with each other.”

“Pearl, I am honest with you. Nothing happened.”

“You’re sure? Because it didn’t look like it was nothing.”

“Pearl, she was fighting back. I tugged her ear and somehow, she fell into a daze. It was the only way to give her the healer’s medicine.” He asked. “What would you have me do?”

“Is that it?” Pearl asked, curious. Frodo had the funny feeling she was up to something.

“Pearl, no.” He was surprised. “Do you think I would fall for someone I just met?”

“It worked on me the first time. You looked at me and said, ‘ooh, look at her. She’s pretty’,” she said, mocking his words.

“I was ten,” he replied, grinning. “What did you expect?”

“You thought I was interesting.” She smiled at him. It was this smile that drew him in.

“Pearl, that was years ago. We’ve grown up.”

“Yes, we have.” She paused. “Frodo, why don’t you go into politics? You’re good at that.”

“It’s not for me. I mean… sure, I’d be good at it.” He tried changing the subject, “You have work with the Matriarch.”

“Yes.” She asked him, “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Frodo asked, curious.

“Our family thinks we should be courting, and we have courted, but your heart looks elsewhere for comfort,” she said. He was stunned by her words, but it was momentary. He knew in his heart there was a gulf between them, one that started months into their courtship. He was waiting for the right opportunity to admit the truth. Somehow, he could see it in her eyes. She was about to tell him, to admit… “Frodo, you’re a good gentle-hobbit.” She grinned his way. Now what could he do?

“Thank you.” He replied, “You’ll do good with the Matriarch.”

“I hope so,” she answered. She said, worried, “I only hope this young lass doesn’t come between us.”

“W –” He wanted to tell her the truth. However, Pearl’s words confirmed their relationship was hanging by a thread. It seemed the mysterious hobbit lass’ arrival was ill timed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter, but now we’re starting things up. As for the explanation about how Aaylie reached her low point in the Prologue, that’ll be explained soon, I hope. Thanks for reading so far. :)


	4. 3: Who Will Save Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

I awoke on the soft mattress. It didn’t take me minutes to overcome sleep. I was wide awake and wondering what I was still doing in the same room. The difference from first time was that Frodo sat next to the bed, his head resting on the covers. He was sound asleep, his breathing even. I wondered if I should wake him… what time was it? Wait. Frodo! He drugged me! I had to get away from him. However, as I moved off the bed, still wearing the bright orange dress that now had wrinkles along its skirt, I gasped. Frodo was awake and rubbing his eyes.

“You’re up, and it is still night…”

“You drugged me,” I said, my voice firm and clear.

“You were ill. I had to do something to help ease your mind.” He asked, “How are you feeling? Better?”

“I don’t need this.” I started towards the bedroom door. “I’m going home. I’ll find that barrier and return to where I belong.”

“What? Now? It’s late,” he retorted.

“Thanks, but I don’t need your help.” I rushed out the door. I didn’t want Frodo to catch me. However, I brushed against Pearl, to my disdain. “Let me go! Please!”

“What’s wrong with you?” Pearl asked. That did it. I know I wasn’t thinking straight, but I just couldn’t stay in the same house. Frodo already had a girlfriend. I couldn’t interfere. She tried to stop me, “Aaylie, wait! I’m sorry!” It was too late. I was already out the front door.

I didn’t look back. I had to reach the woods before Frodo or Pearl caught me. But… this wasn’t a smart idea. Oh, what have I done to the two hobbits? I shouldn’t have behaved this way. I should have stayed home, instead of face wolves and become something I’m not…

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo hadn’t expected the mysterious hobbit woman to flee from her room. He was only showing her hospitality. It wasn’t like he… wait. Where was she going? Tearing out of the room and into the entrance hall, he just heard Pearl announce the hobbit woman’s first name. So, that was her name? He stopped Pearl before she could catch… Aaylie, was it?

“Her name is Aaylie?” Frodo asked his girlfriend. “What else haven’t you told me, Pearl?”

“I thought,” she answered, facing him, “she would tell you her name herself.”

“She hasn’t. Not yet.” He said, grabbing his cloak from the peg, “I’m going after her.”

“Frodo, wait.” She said. He turned to her momentarily, but not enough to stop him putting on the cloak. “Is she really worth going after? I’m sure she’ll find her way home, if it’s in the Shire.” She explained, “She said her home is in the woods.”

“She’s retracing her steps.” Frodo admitted, “I’ve got to find her.”

“Frodo.” She stopped herself. He faced her, his expression hard.

“What?”

“Be careful.”

“I’ll be fine.” He grabbed his walking stick. As he approached the front door, he told her, “If your parents’ wake, let them know where I’ve gone. I’ll be back soon.” He disappeared out the front door.

Darting down the stone steps, the first thing Frodo checked was the moon. It was full and shining down across the land. He stopped upon seeing a familiar figure in an orange dress. She darted down the road towards the woods. He called to her, rushing across the road in a desperate hope of finding her and explaining why he gave her the liquid. Surely this was a misunderstanding.

The moonlight was bright in some places when he reached the forest. Where had Aaylie fled? He searched for signs of her movement, but the rustling of leaves and a running figure in a dress was enough for him to see who it was. He chased her to a slope, only to see she had disappeared over the edge. Taking his time with the slope, Frodo moved his walking stick down before making the descent. He remembered traveling down this slope on his fishing hikes with Pearl. He knew how steep and how short of a drop it was.

He could hear various short, slightly high pitched cries. Aaylie was down there. Rushing towards the edge of the drop, Frodo lay on his chest, his hand extended to the hobbit woman. He called to her, “Aaylie, here. Take my hand!”

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV_

I don’t know how long I was clinging to the root. For all I knew, I was going to be the ‘girl who falls in Middle-earth’ about to die in a river. And I hadn’t been in Middle-earth for long. Only a day. It felt like it was a little past two in the morning, and yet…

“Aaylie,” it was Frodo. I was saved! But how? I didn’t do anything to him… oh. Frodo called, his hand extended down to my hands, “here. Take my hand!”

If I had to choose between life and death… well, I chose the first because I really didn’t want to die. At the same time, having one of my favorite hobbits save my life, even though the fault was entirely my own… maybe we should cut to the chase: I reached for his hand and managed to take it. The root nearly slipped in the process. I hung in his one hand for a split second. My mind woke up to the present state, allowing me to grab his other hand with my right hand.

I don’t know how I ended up back on the ledge, but thanks to both of us I was safe. Or so I thought.

“What were you trying to do? I’ve been across this ledge several times to fish.” Frodo spat, “You could have taken the road.” I turned in the direction he pointed. Oh, there was a dirt road. Why hadn’t I seen that? Didn’t he realize he just saved my life?

“Oh. I didn’t know. I was running, in an attempt to find the way home.” I looked around and realized, “Oh.”

“Oh what?” Frodo asked, curtly.

“These aren’t the right woods,” I said.

“Yes they are. These are the woods I found you in,” he retorted.

“Then maybe you could show me the way home,” I answered.

There was a moment of silence. I felt sure what I said was true. However, Frodo gave me a stern look.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘thank you’? I just saved your life.” He had a point.

“Thank you.” I stood up a moment after he picked up his walking stick. “Wait. What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be with Pearl Took? And how is it you know my name? I didn’t give it.”

“Pearl let it slip when you wandered out of her family’s house,” Frodo said, truthful. He asked, calming down somewhat, “So, can I call you Aaylie?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. My name’s Aaylie Winter.” It was amazing how calm I was. Maybe I could handle talking to my favorite canon characters.

“Frodo Baggins.” He extended a hand to me. “And let this be the last time you run off without telling anyone.”

I took his hand, shaking it. “If I knew where home is…”

“Maybe you came here for a reason. That your coming wasn’t an accident.” He released his grip on my hand. I felt my heart warm up inside my chest, but it was only a little moment. Clearing his throat, Frodo gestured towards the road, “Shall we continue this conversation on the way back to the Thain’s house?”

“Sure.” I felt like I was overstepping my boundaries. I shouldn’t interfere if Frodo had a girlfriend, but wasn’t there something about Frodo’s past in the books? If I remember correctly, he was a bachelor by The Lord of the Rings. How did he end up dating Pearl Took? Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on him. Orange really isn’t my color…

“So, why did you run away? All I did was give you medicine. I thought it would help. I didn’t want to be a burden. I’m sorry.” He was sincere. How could I say no to him? I knew I shouldn’t have overreacted in the manner I did.

“You’re forgiven. But I’m the one who should apologize. You were trying to help, and I pushed you away. And I pushed Pearl away.”

“Pearl has a good heart. You’ll see that.” He admitted, calmly, “I don’t know what you said to her or did, but give her a chance. She’ll come around. It’s just the shock of it all that put her on edge.”

“Then you should be happy. At least you have someone in your life, someone who cares about you.” My head sagged to my throat. Yeah, if only my second ex-boyfriend hadn’t dumped me the way he did. I could feel Frodo’s gaze on me. Why was he staring at me? Cheating on his girlfriend was not the way to go about this. “Frodo, you should be with her. She’s your girlfriend. It’s only better that you stay by her side.”

“If you knew me, you’d understand I have a need for adventures.” He admitted. “What Pearl and I have, it’s between family. What I mean is our family put us together. And Pearl’s very girly.”

“And you don’t like that?” I asked.

“Well, my life isn’t what you call exciting. I want to explore, have adventures, see other lands. But Pearl, she doesn’t want that. I’m running out of options,” he told me.

“But she’s your girlfriend. You should stay by her…”

“I don’t want to stay by her side! I was about to tell her, before you showed up…” He paused. “I had hoped you would be sincerer about this.”

“Frodo, I don’t interfere in the affairs of other people. It’s not who I am. It’s not how the world works. And any who break those rules get punished,” I admitted. It was the truth.

“Doesn’t sound any different from the Shire. I mean, I would stay with Pearl, but these past several months haven’t exactly turned out the way I hoped.” He changed the subject as we neared the edge of the woods. There was the village of Tuckborough. He gestured forward, allowing me to follow. I shouldn’t interfere. I really shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. And yet, he said, “Come on. Let’s head back.” I walked beside him nonetheless. I only hoped Pearl was in a good mood when we returned to her family’s house.

_End of Introduction…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess from this point forward, the story is going to be divided into blocks, with Parts 1, 2, etc. as a way of separating these blocks. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Part I: Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> This teaser chapter took me a while to figure out. I rewrote it a couple of times, but I finally reached the point in which I could do it. Aaylie’s POV is a bit broken up in places, because this is how she’s feeling. Otherwise, let’s see how it goes…

_Aaylie’s POV_

The second I entered the Great Smials, I saw Pearl. As much as I wanted to say it was enough… I couldn’t bring myself to break up Frodo and Pearl. I didn’t want to stand in their way, in their happiness. This really was the wrong time for me to… why did it… have to be… so… hard.

I stormed out of the room and down the hallway before another word was said. I couldn’t risk seeing Frodo’s face when he… was he following me? Surely I had every right to avoid him, after what I pulled. He shouldn’t have followed me. I just wanted to go home. To go back to society. Back to…

It seemed like moments of my life flashed before my eyes: my parents wanting what was best for me. Then the threads of reality from seeing friends coming and going out of my life, to the fights I had with my boyfriends, one, two… the look in their eyes when they were mad at me was so stone cold. Even the green eyes of my last ex-boyfriend still showed fire… no, I couldn’t go through this again! I couldn’t…

“Aaylie!” Frodo was close to me, but I didn’t hear him. I just collapsed on the floor, unable to do much except be in my own world, lost in the good and bad memories, the everlasting thoughts that still lingered on and on, in an unbending end of time… “Aaylie! Snap out of it!” Frodo was looking straight at me, his blue eyes filled with shock and horror. I couldn’t abandon him, but then… no, what was I doing? He had a girlfriend. He couldn’t possibly… no. Not me! What did I do to deserve him?

I think I was screaming out as much as I could, but it didn’t matter. I blacked out before I knew what was going on. I think I did something awful to Frodo, but I couldn’t tell. I didn’t notice. The darkness was so overwhelming… then a sensation of peace followed. What had I done? I was awake, alert. Frodo stared at me with those blue eyes, tortured, like I did something wrong. Maybe I had. I don’t know which it was…

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

“Are you all right?” was the first question Frodo asked her. Receiving no immediate response, he moved Aaylie to a bench.

It was true that Aaylie used her strength against him, but he had to be stronger than she was. He pinned her to the floor, asking Pearl to grab her legs to keep her from hurting anyone, including herself. It was the only way he could calm her down. When that effort was nearly spent, he quickly grabbed the side of Aaylie’s neck. The reaction worked, causing Aaylie to suddenly drift into a wake of peacefulness. She was in a calm state, something he had seen as they walked back to the Great Smials.

Once their moment of silence passed, with Pearl moving to Aaylie’s left, Frodo asked the young hobbit lass a second question, “Aaylie, do you remember anything?”

“What did I do?” She asked, exhaustion rising in her brown eyes. Frodo knew what to say.

“Whatever’s bothering you, you need to let it out.” He further spoke to her, “You can’t keep it hidden.”

“There’s too much of my past that I can’t reveal to you. Not yet.” Aaylie sagged in his arms. However, Frodo was too keen to learn more.

“Aaylie, tell me. Tell me what happened,” he prodded.

“I can’t. Don’t you understand! I can’t…” her voice trailed off.

“Something’s bothering you,” Pearl repeated. Frodo looked at her for a moment, before returning his gaze to Aaylie. Pearl added, “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

“It’s too painful,” Aaylie was firm in her speech. Frodo tried a new tactic.

“Aaylie, if you’re not ready to tell us what happened, that’s fine,” he said, calmly.

Now she looked at him, with those brown eyes… “You mean it?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pearl asked him.

“I’m trying to reason with her.” Frodo pulled Aaylie to her feet. “Come on. It’s time for bed.”

“Okay,” Aaylie nodded, ready to fall asleep.

Leading the way, Frodo brought her to her bedroom and settled her in bed. He waited until she was sound asleep, before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. Gesturing to Pearl to join him in the parlor, Frodo wandered down the hallway. At last, they reached the parlor. It was time for another meeting, before he also went to bed.

“Frodo.” Pearl whispered when Frodo shushed her, “What do you think you’re doing? You brought her back? I thought she’d be home.”

“No, she’s not. She got lost in the woods. What do you want me to do?” Frodo heaved a sigh, before admitting, calmly, “I had to save her. She doesn’t know where her home is. As far as I can see, she’s had it rough. But for what reason I don’t know yet.”

“You’re going to find out, aren’t you?” She asked. “And what about us?”

“What?” He was confused. “Look, it’s been a long night. We both need to sleep.” He moved her chin up, telling her promptly, “It’s going to be all right. You’ll see.”

“And what then, huh? What do you think…”

“Goodnight Pearl.” He said, grinning at her. It was a grin that mostly said exactly what he meant. He was tired. There wasn’t anything further that could be said, except for the quiet understanding that maybe, just maybe, he and Pearl… no. He gave up on the thought. Whatever would happen tomorrow… maybe Aaylie wasn’t so bad. But then his relationship with Pearl was dwindling, and even Pearl was noticing. He hardly knew what to do except get ready for bed. And that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Next chapter I hope isn’t this intense, but we’ll see.


	6. 4: Visions of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> Hello. Long time, no see. But I’m back and now we can get this story moving again. :)

_Aaylie’s POV_

I dreamt a swift and unpleasant dream. In truth, this dream was startling, only because Frodo pinned me down, trying to restrain me. What had I done to cause him to act this way? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault he turned this way? There was no sign of Pearl in the dream. It was just me and Frodo. It was a very odd moment…

I awoke, nearly falling out of bed. I was still a hobbit, still wearing a night gown and in a hobbit’s bedroom. So it wasn’t a dream. It was… real. And I was far away from home. My parents, for sure, were wondering where I had gone. They probably had search parties out in the fields and woods, looking for me. Was I that important? Maybe I was just fooling myself when Frodo said I was destined to be in Middle-earth.

Yeah right. Like anyone would accept a young woman who spends her time overreacting to dates and boyfriends… oh hell no. I was still in Middle-earth and not at home. I cupped my head with my hands. This could not be happening to me. This could not be…

“Good morning.” It was Pearl all right. But I had no time to argue with her. Tears streamed down my eyes. She was on top of me fast, pulling me back up on the bed before I had the chance to argue. Maybe I overreacted last night. Pearl was mature… well, maybe not for I almost slid off the bed and had to pick myself up. It didn’t work, for I landed on my butt on the dirty wood floor. Did hobbits ever clean their floors? “You’re being ridiculous. Come on.” She tried again, but failed. I didn’t know why I wasn’t responding. My ears were ringing… again. How many times did they ring since I’d been here? It wasn’t like I was under this much torture. Maybe it was the crossing between worlds…

_Images shifted across my vision. Frodo was in the foreground, carrying a bowl of water and a few washcloths. Then he disappeared, to be replaced by a vision of a familiar volcano. Mount Doom. I was walking under it. The vision shifted fast to a forest with very tall, thick trees. Houses rested in the trees. Was I really seeing this? Maybe I would return home… then there was Frodo. I hadn’t said the right words to him. I just screamed. I watched as elves passed me by, dwarves stared me down, hobbits were traveling to and fro. The Shire looked so peaceful… the landscape changed fast. It burned a ceaseless fire. Hobbits imprisoned and sent to the Lockholes. Ruffians at every turn. It was a horrible scene. And it didn’t end. There was Saruman, shooting a blast of white light right at me…_

“ _Aaylie!_ ” Frodo called in my ear. That snapped me out of my vision. He knew the look on my face. It must have been something people who were familiar with visions knew… wait. How did I have a vision? “What did you see?” I didn’t know if I wanted to let him know. Information like that could end up in the wrong hands…

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo left the room minutes later. Pearl was already waiting for him. He closed the door silently behind him, but that didn’t stop the futile debate between him and Pearl:

“Frodo, she has to leave,” Pearl whispered.

“She’s can’t. She’s not well,” Frodo whispered back. Seriousness filled his expression.

“Now she’s having visions.” Pearl spat, “Anyone can see that she needs a healer. She’s as mad as Uncle Bilbo.”

“Pearl, stop.” Frodo defended Bilbo, “Let’s not compare Aaylie to Uncle Bilbo. Bilbo’s not mad. He’s sane. He’s just had adventures with elves and dwarves.” He breathed a sigh behind his teeth. “Look, I know you want to help. I know you do. She’s not a threat.”

“But she sure sounds mad,” she admitted.

“She’s homesick. I’ve seen it before, in others. It’s not the first time this has happened. But not at this extreme length in time.” He added, calming, “We need to calm her down, remind her that she’s welcome.”

“Why do you care so much about her?” she asked.

“As far as I can recall, you’re not exactly helpful towards patients, Pearl,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“I try,” she admitted.

“I know,” he said, reassuring her. “I just wish there was some way to get through to her, to connect with her. I can’t shake this feeling that there’s something she’s not telling me.” Frodo turned his attention to Pearl, who said nothing for a while. “Pearl, you have to understand. Whatever’s going on with her needs to come out, one way or another. We’re all in control of our fate.”

“I know that.” Pearl huffed. Calming down, she responded with, “I’m just not sure that she trusts me, this Aaylie Winters.”

“I know.” Frodo added, also calm, “I will talk to her.”

Pearl nodded. Frodo waited until his girlfriend was out of the room, before taking a seat in front of the parlor fireplace. Rubbing his face with his hands once or twice, his mind began to ponder. What had overcome him? Aaylie had reacted in a hysterical manner, and yet there was something bothering her. Something she was keeping locked inside her heart. He would find out what that was, but he would give her time. There was no need to rush things. She must have been overwhelmed… where did she come from? That remained the question on his mind.

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV_

The visions wouldn’t stop. Was I meant to be in Middle-earth? Was I… no. I needed to get home. Get back to society, where I belonged. That’s what was important, wasn’t it?

And yet, the visions I received were Frodo in danger from Nazgul, Gollum… the list just wouldn’t stop. This wasn’t meant to be my life. I needed a plan. I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home, before…

The door opened, revealing Frodo Baggins. Oh great. He wanted to talk to me. I wasn’t really in the mood for conversation. Why should I talk about my life to someone like him? This was just too much to handle. And yet, Frodo sat down on a chair next to my bed. I sighed. It was time to tell this hobbit the truth, and the truth could only mean one thing…

“I need to go home, Frodo,” I told him, keeping my posture as serious as I could be. “I don’t belong here.”

“Why is that? Don’t you want to stay? There’s clearly a reason for why you’re here,” Frodo admitted.

“No, I need to go home.” An idea dawned on me, which I presented to him. “Maybe Gandalf knows of a way to get me home.”

“Gandalf’s not here.” He asked, determination in his eyes, “Wait. Do you know him?”

“I know _of_ him, a little,” I admitted.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. If home is what you desire, then I’ll help you find it, in any way possible.” He asked next, curious, “Do you remember how you got here?”

I did my best to think. Wait… it was coming back. The portal. The very same one that vanished. Maybe there was a way to open it. Maybe not in the same place, but still… oh, I didn’t want to risk messing up the timeline. No, it was better this way.

“Aaylie, maybe you could stay in the Shire, for a week. Until Gandalf shows up,” Frodo suggested. “It’ll give you a chance to see the sights, learn hobbit customs, everything.”

“Are you asking me out…” I was cut off by him. Of course I was.

“No.” He smiled. Even if he didn’t notice it, but… boy, the sunlight was sure bright out the window. He continued, drawing my mind back to reality, “Well, would you like that?”

“What does Pearl say about that? I don’t want to interfere in your relationship with her,” I admitted.

“Just let me know when you’re ready to go,” Frodo told me, standing up and leaving the bedroom.

Great. That meant I was stuck with the Ring-bearer… wait, Frodo wasn’t the Ring-bearer yet. He wasn’t even near his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. What time had I jumped into again? Frodo certainly looked young for his age. I slumped against the bed frame, feeling pain in my shoulders from hitting the frame too hard. Now what could I do? Eat breakfast, of course. But first… I moved off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, before – I hoped – Pearl noticed. Seriously, what was that hobbitess’ issue with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m caught up on my Strong Intentions series. Also, this story is going to be short, not long. And since it seems to be moving fast, this story should be done in no time. But I’ll do my best not to rush it. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 5: Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

The moment I finished changing into an olive green dress with frills – oh, I hated frills! – and lace, and long after breakfast was had, I accompanied Frodo by the front door. He was such a gentleman, opening the door for me. It was almost as if… wait. Was he attracted to me? No, he was with Pearl Took. That’s who he was meant to be with.

But then, how did he end up a bachelor like Bilbo? Oh, I hoped that my interactions with him didn’t set him down this path. Even a small moment, a small change in the timeline, would screw up everything.

Now that it was morning, the town of Tuckborough certainly looked like a small village. Wait… was Frodo planning on just letting us explore Tuckborough, as I’m sure the town was called? Was it possible to travel to Hobbiton?

“Frodo, are we heading for Hobbiton?” I asked, curious.

“Wouldn’t you want to explore Tuckborough?” Frodo asked in exchange.

“How far away is Hobbiton? I’m sure Bilbo Baggins, your uncle, must be…”

“Well, I won’t be back at Bag End until the week is up, whenever you decide to leave.” Frodo smirked. “That is, if you want to.” He led me into the village. Seeing the crowd of hobbits did make me stick out, and yet all the confused looks didn’t resolve one part of the equation: what was it about me that felt out of place? I know I didn’t belong in Middle-earth. The hobbits’ expressions practically admitted that I was an outsider. And yet, it was Frodo who told me in my ear, “Aaylie, you’re mysterious. That’s what intrigues me.”

“My story is as ordinary as anyone else’s,” I admitted, approaching an apple stand to test out a green apple. It was nice and firm, but I wondered if it was edible. “My parents are alive, I broke up with my boyfriend, I have friends who care, a job. Pretty much a normal life.”

“Then you are ordinary.” Frodo sagged his shoulders, admitting promptly, “For a moment, I expected you to be different, seeking adventures where none can hardly look.”

“If you knew me, you would know that I’m not adventurous. Yes, I have seen The Lord of the Rings, which was good, but you don’t need to know that detail.”

“What’s it about, Aaylie? Does it involve me?”

I whispered. “It talks about the adventures you will have. I don’t think…”

“Do you think it’s wise telling me this?” He asked, cautious.

“What if I tell you? It could change events in your life. All the fanfiction stories I’ve read, they always talk about how, when the girl enters Middle-earth, they try their absolute hardest not to change the timeline, and yet when we read the Bible, it literally maps out our future. Nothing’s happened when people read the Bible.” This did make sense. Why hasn’t anyone tried to just let events unfold. Sure, there may not be an undo button, but what did it hurt? Frodo’s expression now told me I went over his head. “Frodo, you’re going to go on a quest to destroy a ring of power.”

“Are you serious?” Frodo was stunned. “Is this quest adventurous, exhilarating…”

“It’s perilous.” I admitted, telling him flat out. “I know you think you’ll have the adventure you want, but it won’t turn out the way you like. You’ll be wounded mentally, spiritually and physically. It’ll change you. And you’ll feel cheated because everyone else got the quest they deserved, but you didn’t.” I didn’t know what I was saying, but it all came out at once. Strangely, everything was glowing a brighter shade of white. Had I said something wrong? Did I change the timeline? It was as if there were no words, no sound.

Seriously, girls from modern times. Why did they have to do this? The future was going to be changed anyway.

And yet, I didn’t know what was happening… it was as if I was sucked into an endless void of darkness. Did I do something wrong? Did I? There was a bright light. No. It couldn’t be, and yet I knew his name: it was Glorfindel, the First-born Elf who must have been in some battle long ago in Middle-earth’s history. Wait… how did I know him or his name?

“Child, you are offline from the world. Because of your actions, you’ve just changed events in Middle-earth’s history. I don’t know whether to feel anger, frustration or grief,” Glorfindel told me. His expression was serious, and yet relieving. “Most women wouldn’t have achieved what you’ve done.”

“Then why hide the truth from people? Is it so wrong not to admit the whole truth and be honest with people?” I asked, quite confused.

“No, it is not, Aaylie. You’ve done well.” Glorfindel looked on, curious about what would happen next. “But you are allowed to watch events unfold and what’s been undone will now change. We’ll see if Frodo reaches his goal.”

~~~

_Frodo’s POV – Six Months Later_

Frodo stared out the window. The Great Smial’s parlor was certainly large enough to fit more than one person, and yet he hadn’t expected Pearl to show up with a tray filled with appetizers. He wasn’t that hungry. Still, his mind wandered to his upcoming quest. Aaylie said it would be perilous. And yet, he couldn’t help thinking about her.

He wouldn’t punish her for admitting the truth. While she didn’t give the full report of his quest, he was grateful for the knowledge. At least he now knew what quest he would be on. It certainly seemed like a true statement, and not false.

“You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you? Frodo, it’s been six months.” Pearl went on, acting like the subject was closed. But it wasn’t closed in Frodo’s mind. “It’s time to discuss our future. We can have children, you’d have a decent job, and I’d do housework. If we have girls, I can teach them about lace, the proper makings of a dress, the housework, caring for a husband and raising children, teaching them the value of manners, living a normal life with a well suited home. That’s what’s important, isn’t it?”

“It’s not enough.” Frodo faced her, calming down as he spoke. “Living life in the Shire, a normal one, that’s your lifestyle. I need more. I’m not ready to be a husband. If I were, it would end in disaster. But more than that, your life is filled with daily habits that involve housework and such.” He admitted, “This has nothing to do with Aaylie. I’ve thought of this long before she arrived. What we have, it isn’t there. You deserve a peaceful life. I need an adventurous one, outside the Shire. This is your home, and you stay. I don’t mind. What we have was good in the beginning, but it also felt forced by family. I want to be in love when I’m ready, not by what other people tell me.

“I’m sorry Pearl. What we had is over.”

“I feel the same,” Pearl admitted. “Go. Live your life. If you’re lucky to find someone in life, that means so much to you, keep her. Even if it wasn’t me.”

Frodo smiled. “Thanks. So, I guess we’re back to being cousins.”

“I think we’ve always been cousins, distant though we may be,” she admitted a second time.

“Good luck, Pearl,” he said, heading out the door. But not before suggesting, “When you see Pippin, tell him that Frodo came over.”

“I will tell him that. Good luck, Frodo, whatever you do,” she replied, sincerely.

Not saying another word, Frodo darted out the door. Good. He was a free gentle-hobbit again. Now he could do whatever he wanted. But would he choose to stay a bachelor his whole life? Well, maybe not his whole life. Oh well. At least he had a good run with Pearl Took, when their relationship lasted as long as it had.

The subject was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 6: A Shift in the Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> Fair warning: this is mainly a dialogue-centric chapter, due to the immense amount of dialogue. There’s still descriptions, but it’s mostly dialogue. That’s pretty much what I can tell you about the chapter.

_Aaylie’s POV_

I didn’t know how long I had been in this… void. An hour? Two hours? Three or more? I lost count, and yet it didn’t matter. Time seemed endless here, as if what was happening in the present moment, wherever the present moment might be, would return to its usual state. Without me there to help guide it. Weren’t we in control? Wasn’t it our choice on where we wanted to go?

And yet, this didn’t feel like it was my choice. But I was curious. How long had I been here? This question about drove me mad. Still, there was Glorfindel, from a time long since passed. Wait. Wasn’t there a Glorfindel during Frodo’s time? Oh, this was so confusing…

“Aaylie, let me show you places beyond the Circles of the World. Come,” Glorfindel said, extending his hand down to me. Should I take his hand? Did I have a choice?

“Will I come back?” I asked. It was all I had to ask, for the moment.

Glorfindel smiled an enduring smile. I wondered if I was crushing on him now… but then I thought of Frodo. He was so generous, kind and… wait. It was a crush, wasn’t it?

“Come,” Glorfindel repeated. “There is much for you to see and knowledge you will need for what is to come. Your very presence alone has shifted the timeline.”

“Can I repair it?” I asked, clearly hoping for a sign or a way to make things right.

“I’m afraid I don’t know the answer. That is left up to Eru Ilúvatar to decide,” he replied.

Great. I watched Glorfindel. His hand extended, pointing out to a vast green landscape with hills and mountains. However, the landscape was clouded and very foggy, nearly covering the sun in its wakefulness.

“Here is the land upon which you must return. It is a shadow world, but one that will prove important to your task. Even though you have shifted the balance, you can still bring some events back to the way they were. But even that will not be a small task,” he responded.

“Is Boromir alive? He didn’t… die, did he?” I asked, curious. I hoped that Frodo didn’t say or do something to shift the balance of the world further along.

“He is. Now look onwards, feel the land before you, the grass under your fingers and the water flowing through your veins,” Glorfindel pointed out.

I did as I was told. Already, the water felt pure, the grass soft and warm, the trees… I blinked, only to find myself in a grove with thick, tall, lush trees. Where was I? No. This couldn’t be. Galadriel! Wait… I didn’t know who she was here, but I had an inkling on what she looked like. There she was, but then so were Frodo and I guessed Frodo’s friend was Samwise Gamgee. I looked on. Sam was… walking away, as if he learned enough. And there was Frodo… he… he was talking about me.

Well, I was only five feet away from him. So naturally, I could hear the conversation… or could I? How did I hear him at this distance? Must have been my time in the void with Glorfindel… so where was Glorfindel? It was as though he’d vanished. Great, another triumph for Miss Aaylie.

“Really. You had to leave me now,” I demanded a little too loudly.

It was too late. Frodo saw me.

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo couldn’t believe it, and yet here she was. Aaylie Winter: the same young hobbit lass who mysteriously vanished all those years ago. So much had changed since she last set foot on Middle-earth’s soil. He advanced towards her, unafraid to face her. Galadriel was right. It was time for her to know everything, given she nearly told him everything.

“Aaylie,” he said her name automatically. Taking her hand, he admitted, surprised at his own words, “You haven’t aged.”

“You have,” Aaylie replied, sharply. She was so vibrant. “What happened here? Did the Fellowship set out from Rivendell? Is that why you’re here?”

“Calm down. Everything’s the same, seemingly,” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. She was quite curious. He could admit that much.

“Sauron’s still around. Thanks to Eru, all of Middle-earth’s come under a truce. I’ve given Sauron back his ring. In return, he’s promised to leave us alone. Middle-earth is at peace, and has been so for the past fifteen years. I haven’t aged since then. It was the price I took since freeing myself of the Ring.” Frodo paused. “Ever since the day you told me about my quest, I set out to correct the errors that followed. But I wasn’t the only person who did this. Saruman’s orcs agreed not to attack Boromir. He’s still around, driven mad with this endless desire to chase Sauron and find his ring. He hasn’t found it, his father’s mad and Faramir’s doing all he can to help his brother. Sauron won’t give up his ring and won’t let us destroy it a second time. But that isn’t the only thing we need to worry over.”

“What could be worse?” Aaylie asked further, concerned.

“Why don’t you tell her, Frodo?” Galadriel said, smiling. Frodo didn’t know whether to thank her for the reminder or… no, it was better he’d admit the truth.

“The entire balance has shifted. Your kin – yes, I know you’re from the race of man, because Galadriel told me thus – has dwelt in the wild. They have small villages here and there, nothing like their grand cities… they’ve given up those cities and now run and hide from orcs. Aragorn is still their leader, but he’s become a bandit. Legolas still follows him. Gimli and the dwarves have now become like the corsairs, smuggling what goods they can to help others. The elves have joined the men, living off the land. And hobbits…” he didn’t know how to say it, “we’re being treated like royalty. Only some rules didn’t change. Hobbit families compete to see who has the best kingdom in Middle-earth, the best crops, the best family… everything is based on who wins over who. Sam’s become a noble, running his own kingdom with the Gamgees. Merry and Pippin are caught up in their own affairs with the Brandybucks, Bolgers and Tooks. They’re still friends, as always. I’m…” how could he say this properly? At last he knew what to say, “I’ve become a lord, running my own house. The Bagginses.”

“So. Wait. Did the hobbits turn into Game of Thrones?” I had to say this. The whole shift in the balance was reminding me of the television show, or at least inspired by it. Surely, that wasn’t true.

“I don’t know what that is, but sure.” He admitted to me. “Look, I came to Lothlórien seeking answers. It’s the only piece of land, in all of Middle-earth, that was safe, well-guarded and still the same, as always. Galadriel cannot leave Middle-earth, not yet. Which is why we need your help.”

“I don’t understand. What happened to Gandalf?” Aaylie asked. Frodo knew she would come across this question. “And the other wizards? You said Saruman still controls the orcs, which means he’s still evil.”

“It means that he can be saved,” he corrected. “I don’t know what happened to them. Gandalf’s vanished, along with the Istari, the Maiar, and onwards. Only Saruman has made his presence known in recent years. But it’s like a game of chess: neither side wants to lose. They all want to win, but they keep avoiding each other, as if they’re afraid it’ll shift the balance. That I’m sure makes us all concerned. I’ve only interacted with Sam, Merry and Pippin for the past three years. Everyone else disappeared, since the Fellowship disbanded. Our fates remain uncertain.” He peered down at Aaylie’s hands, which pulled out a one-volume copy of The Lord of the Rings. Oh, how he knew that book front to back at this point. “Why are you pulling out that book? Everything’s shifted.”

“I just want to see…” she was cut off at the grand amount of blank pages in the book. It was as if the story disappeared, as did the pictures on the front and back covers. “No. What happened to the story? Your journey, Bilbo’s birthday party?”

“First off, it was my party, too. That was also the day I became a lord. Bag End grew into a castle. The Gamgees didn’t favor it, and so they moved away. The castle grew larger, more enduring.” He sighed. “Everything’s a mess. I figured I’d camp out here for a while.”

“It’s a ripple effect,” Galadriel added, “Everything that was supposed to happen is now…”

“Gone,” Aaylie said, realization striking her. Frodo knew the feeling. “How can we get the timeline back?”

“You can’t. There is no undo button, not in life. Once something’s changed. It can’t go back,” He admitted. He didn’t want to alarm her any further. It was too much information. “I’ll let you rest. Afterwards, we should return to my kingdom. It’s still in the Shire, if you’re willing to come with me. Surely, you must have been sent back for a reason.”

“So, everything’s changed? There’s no back button?” She asked for a confirmation.

“No. I’m afraid there isn’t. Believe me, I’ve tried,” he told her, serious. He ended their conversation there. “I’ll take you to the Fellowship’s camp. It’s still there. We’ll be safe.”

“This sounds more like a dystopian nightmare,” Aaylie admitted.

“It’s far from that.” He added last, “Without the board and the pieces moving, how is anything supposed to resolve itself?”

“I don’t know,” Aaylie said, looking at him.

“I don’t know what to tell you either, but you should both sleep. You’ve had a busy day,” Galadriel suggested.

“Hey.” Aaylie asked Frodo, curious, “What happened to Sam?”

“Sam? Sam’s not here.” Frodo concluded, “You must have had a vision.”

“He certainly looked real,” She told him.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s some things even I can proceed to tell you. Come on.” He led her up the stone stairs. He took her hand presently, surprised that she allowed him to do so. It was good to see Aaylie again. He missed her, but even that thought was a near distant memory. Much had changed since then, as they already knew. Finding their way to the camp by the river, he sat down on a log. His eyes widened as she sat down next to him, but they were filled with surprise then shock. He smiled at her, as he spoke to her, “I’m glad to have you back. Why did you leave Middle-earth?”

“It wasn’t my choice.” She admitted, plain as day. “I met Glorfindel, who came from an ancient time. He told me briefly how Middle-earth’s changed. I didn’t realize how true his words were. I know I freaked out when I came here. I didn’t know that by admitting the truth to you that I’ve shifted the balance in this world by that grand margin. I didn’t mean it…”

Frodo placed a hand in hers. “I know. You were only trying to help.”

“First wolves, and now this.” She explained, “That’s how I got here. Wolves. Out of every animal, it had to be wolves. And now I’ll never see my phone again, my friends I left at home, my parents, everyone.” She shed a tear, wiping it away before Frodo had the chance to do so. “I’m fine.”

“I make the exact same excuse.” Frodo gazed into her eyes with a grin on his face. “It doesn’t work out so well.” He paused, unsure how to choose his words carefully. “You seem to know me so well, and yet I hardly know you. Why is that?”

“I told you everything,” she said, confused. “What else is there?”

“I still think you’re holding something back,” he answered.

“There’s not that much to say.”

“Isn’t there?” He asked, softly, “Who are you?”

“I don’t know.” She asked next, stopping him from leaning in towards her, “Hey. What happened to Pearl Took?”

“I broke up with her. I think I knew that we weren’t a match. But that was long before you came to the Shire,” he replied.

“Was it me that broke you two up? I don’t want to be a burden…”

“You’re not a burden, Aaylie. All that’s happened. It takes a special person to stir up events, and you did just that.”

“So, what can we do?” She asked with uncertainty. She continued, to his surprise, “I mean. You’re a lord now. Don’t you have a family? Surely, you have a wife and children.”

Frodo paused. Was this question necessary? “Um…” His gaze fell on hers. What could he say to her? “Well, much has changed. I have fangirls now. Certainly not as grand as Legolas and Aragorn, though.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she said, tilting her head. He grinned at her because of this. “Have you finally found someone, someone you can love?”

“We’ll see,” Frodo said, grinning again. He didn’t want the conversation to end, and yet there was silence between them. Much had changed in Middle-earth, but would Aaylie be ready for what was to come, what she would find? He hoped she would be ready. He hoped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) I think I was dabbling in originality again, within fanfiction. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :) More chapters are coming…


	9. 7: News of a Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner. Life took over and I was caught in the thick of things. Now that I’m back, and writing again, here’s the next chapter. :) And this chapter is going to focus on a few topics, but it is something that’s been nagging at me, that I need to get out and written down on paper.
> 
> Whoo. Okay, let’s get going again. :)

_Pippin’s POV_

Peregrin Took, Pippin for short, hadn’t expected his life to change overnight. One minute, he was celebrating one of his cousins’ birthdays – Merry was present for this splendid day – and then all of a sudden, a ninety-degree switch to him becoming the Prince of Tuckborough. His father was king of Tookland, but his three sisters ended up becoming Princesses of Tookland, each owning their own section of the kingdom.

As for the Great Smials of Tuckborough, it had become a hobbitish castle and a very lively one. Pippin didn’t mind this. He only minded the joys of one day becoming King of Tookland. Well, he was five years old, turning six, when everything shifted. Now that he was in older, and with the completion of the quest to destroy the Dark Lord’s Ring, Pippin was now a knight and a prince. Well, maybe he would become king of the Shire…

If only Samwise Gamgee hadn’t already taken that role from him, Merry and Frodo… no. Frodo would’ve let Sam be the Mayor of the Shire. Oh well.

But fighting over which hobbit owned one kingdom or another wasn’t what was on Pippin’s mind. He was more interested in fancying Diamond Took. She was his dream girl. He sighed, his thoughts lost in the daydream that…

“Ow,” Pippin cried, as a needle poked his skin. He jerked his arm back, in a desperate attempt not to be poked again. It didn’t work out, for the same woman continued her measurements on his new brown tunic.

“Hold still,” said the hobbit woman demanded. “What would Diamond think if she saw you?”

“What does half the Shire think,” Pippin corrected.

“Pippin Took, you’re about to be king and that in turn has responsibilities,” said the hobbit woman, sharply.

“Well, I didn’t count for being poked by needles a royal duty,” he declared, jokingly.

Pippin turned towards the large round door, as it opened to reveal his parents. They were glad to see him, especially his father who knew the coronation was going to happen in two weeks’ time:

“My son, you look festive as ever,” Paladin Took declared, looking as regal as ever. Pippin watched him for a few moments, until his father breathed down his ear, “Any news from the Baggins’ line. They’re up for our throne.”

“Frodo isn’t,” Pippin admitted. “That’s why he ran off to get help. We can’t let the Gamgee family take over, not when our line is so close…”

“I’m sure you’ll do well, Pippin,” his mother, Eglantine Took, spoke up.

“I hope so.” Pippin observed the window. He mused, “I wonder what Frodo’s doing right now.” He sighed. There was a lot happening that he didn’t understand. What mattered now was his role to play in the upcoming war against the hobbit families. He would be brave to face them, wouldn’t he?

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV_

The next morning, I had expected to be home. I wasn’t. From the way Frodo explained, there was more happening in Middle-earth than I realized. A shift in the timeline, and the balance of things, didn’t resolve what was on my mind: the hobbits were fighting against each other, like “Game of Thrones” style. I didn’t ask for this and I certainly wasn’t surprised at how this was my fault.

But today, Frodo was more distant, as if he hadn’t expected this to come. He wouldn’t abandon me, not when the fault was mine. I started this. So if there was a way to make it stop, I would have appreciated knowing…

“There’s only way to reach the Shire now,” Frodo faced me as he spoke, “by portal.”

“Portal? You mean the same one that got me here,” I asked, confused.

“Exactly that,” he answered, “but not by the same portal. So, maybe if we fix the timeline and restore Middle-earth to how it was…”

“I can go home,” I said. I was glad things were beginning to take shape. A question formed in my mind. It was this question that made me think of one possible scenario. “Is there something we need to know in this new timeline? Something that can give us a goal.”

“Pippin’s going to have a coronation, his coronation, in two weeks’ time,” Frodo admitted. “I know this comes as a shock, but it’s the very reason I fled. If Pippin’s crowned, we may end up seeing another shift in the timeline.”

“Why is it so bad that Pippin’s crowned?” I asked. I was only curious.

“Because we meet up with the timeline we know and love. Should it happen, we could end up in a paradox, and I have no idea how that’ll make things better,” he explained.

“Meaning we won’t be able to change things,” I said. That did not sound good. Surely, there had to be a way to fix the timeline and restore things to how they used to be. I had no idea where this would lead me, not in this moment. And yet, Frodo was just as determined to set things right.

Maybe there was a reason to trust him.

“Well, we should eat something, before we travel,” he admitted, extending a hand towards me. “Come on.” I paused. I didn’t know what to do next. He asked me, “Don’t you trust me?”

It was a major decision: should I trust the hobbit who practically stopped my outbursts? He saved my life in that ravine. I remembered that moment. And now on this moment, he was asking me to trust him. To tell the truth, I wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe trusting Frodo was the better idea.

“Come on.” Frodo gestured again with his hand. I looked up at him then and there. He did seem trustworthy… oh. In one swift gesture, I took his hand. Although I tried pulling myself up from the ground, Frodo managed to pull me up in only a few seconds. For a moment, our eyes locked. It was an awkward moment, one Frodo broke off quite naturally, “Let’s go and find Galadriel.”

He didn’t let go of my hand, and yet I followed him across the grassy field. By the docks were a gathering of elves. The elves turned and looked at Frodo and me. It was clear that something was about to start, but I had no idea what that was. Fortunately, Frodo clued me in with a whisper in my ear: “Galadriel’s going to help us reach the Shire. We must be there before the two weeks are up and the story’s changed.”

“Is this really necessary?” I whispered back, nearly hissing out my words, “I’m not properly dressed. Even a dress would…”

“Come on,” Frodo said, pulling me along for the trip. I didn’t object, but I couldn’t imagine rejecting Frodo. Whatever drove that idea in… well, it wasn’t the best idea I’ve thought of. I wouldn’t abandon Frodo. I couldn’t. My thoughts stopped pondering the moment Frodo started talking to Galadriel and Celeborn: “Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel,” Frodo looked at me then and there, “Aaylie and I would like to head home, back to the Shire. Is the portal open and ready for us to travel there?”

“Almost, but Frodo,” Celeborn pulled Frodo and me away from the crowd, “when you return to the Shire, be warned that there are dangers amongst your own kin. Goblins have invaded the north, but the Shire remains untouched. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I’m ready for anything,” Frodo answered. He was such a gentle-hobbit.

“The elves won’t be around to aide you, and the Men are busy with their own wars…”

“I know, Lord Celeborn,” he said, slightly embarrassed. “I only wish to return home and stop this madness, before it’s too late.”

“Then may you travel home safely,” Celeborn said last. But I had to say something:

“What? We don’t receive any gifts.” I was curious.

“Not in this altered timeline.” Frodo looked at Celeborn then, confused. “We don’t, do we?”

“Anything in this timeline is altered.” Galadriel announced, getting our attention, “But if we manage to return to the proper timeline, everything should return to its right place.”

“Then we needn’t worry,” Frodo answered.

“The portal’s ready. Good luck, Frodo, Aaylie. Namárië,” Galadriel said last, allowing Frodo and me the chance to head towards the docks.

As promised, there was an invisible barrier, only seen because of the sun’s rays retracting against it, revealing rainbow light. I don’t know how to better explain the barriers, portals as they were, but this barrier revealed a forest with green trees and green grass. It was the Shire. It had to be. I looked at Frodo, who looked at the elves for a moment, before returning his gaze to me.

“Are you ready? The Shire won’t be what you remember,” Frodo asked me.

I nodded. “I’m ready. Let’s get this done and over with.”

“You ran away once, Aaylie. I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he said, curtly.

“I hope so,” I said, putting on a brave face.

“That doesn’t answer what I’m asking,” he admitted, concerned.

“I don’t know how better to put it,” I said back.

“Think before you act, Aaylie.” Frodo momentarily changed the subject, “Middle-earth isn’t what it once was. If you’re not ready…”

“Let’s just head to the Shire,” I said, my voice snippy.

“You don’t know what you’re asking. You need to trust me.” He added, “We can stay here, talking about this, or you can start doing right.”

“Why do you press this on me?” I asked, concerned. “I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Aaylie, do you trust me?” Frodo asked, serious.

“Yes,” I said, truthfully. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Then let’s go. It’s time we head back to the Shire,” he said, still holding my hand.

Seeing no other options, except to trust Frodo, I followed him through the barrier. I could hear ripples, like sea waves within the barrier. On the other side, Frodo and me were back in the same forest in Tookland. I knew it was in Tookland because I remembered the trees, the opening, and the village in the near distance. Only there was a large stone castle in replace of the Great Smials.

One thing was clear: Frodo and me were back in the Shire. It looked so changed.

_End of Part I…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was drafted at two different times, but very recently. And since everything’s different in Middle-earth, obviously things will have changed in the Shire, too. Thanks for reviewing. :) More is to come…


	10. Part II: The Alternate Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

When looking at the Shire this time around, there was definitely a change in the atmosphere. The air smelled sweeter, almost as if some flowery fragrance was in the air. Maybe I was just smelling the roses, but it was clear Frodo and me were in a different Shire. Tookland looked like it harbored more farmland and villages, out of all the land in the Shire.

Hadn’t I already traversed through Tookland? Was I missing something? Yes, that was it. I must have been dreaming. And yet, Frodo held my hand. Did that mean he liked me or… no. I was probably pushing my limits here.

“What do you think?” Frodo asked, curious.

“It looks so changed.” I asked, also curious, “Where is your kingdom?”

“In Hobbiton.” Frodo explained, promptly, “Bilbo runs the kingdom there, but the Sackville-Bagginses own a small portion of the land. But they’re still attempting to take over the castle, this kingdom and the castle in Hobbiton.”

“So it really is like Game of Thrones,” I murmured. Only Frodo heard me:

“Why do you keep bringing up the Game of Thrones? Is there a war amongst thrones?” Frodo asked, quite confused.

“No. It’s nothing like that.” I asked, curiously. “You don’t have vampires in this timeline, do you?”

“Me, no. No, I couldn’t imagine myself as a vampire,” he said. There was a quizzical expression on his face, something that I didn’t fail to miss. He looked at me then with new hope, “When we find Pippin, I’ll be glad to get back to the proper timeline.”

“How bad is it?” I asked, concerned.

“I already told you. Don’t you remember?” Frodo asked. Of course I remembered… well, maybe I needed some refreshing.

“You did give an awful lot of exposition. It’ll be hard to remember all of it at once,” I said. I was surprised at him. Frodo was laughing at what I said? Well, more like chuckling. But still… “Was it something I said?”

“No. You’re fine, Aaylie.” He clasped a hand over my shoulder. “It’s been too long since I laughed. Not at you, but with you. I hope this is all right.”

“It’s fine. Really it is,” I said, giving a genuine smile.

“Good,” Frodo replied.

“So, where are we heading?” I asked. I was surprised when Frodo smiled at me. “What?”

“I already told you: we’re heading for Tuckborough,” he answered.

“You didn’t say we were heading to Tuckborough,” I admitted.

Frodo’s eyes widened, when he told me, “Well, that’s where we’re heading. Unless you want to spend the night out in the woods?”

“No. It’s fine. Let’s head for Tuckborough,” I spoke up, grateful to have Frodo as a guide. I wondered how I would find my way throughout the Shire, if I didn’t have Frodo with me. It was good that he was with me… not that I would hold anything against him…

“What are you thinking?” he asked me, curious.

“What?” I asked, quite confused.

“You zoned out on me,” he said, concern in his eyes. Maybe he had a point.

“Oh,” I said, a bit startled. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to zone out.”

“I have moments like that, too,” he said, as we walked across the grassy field. He changed the subject a bit, “So, what do you think about this alternative Shire? Not what you were expecting, is it?” He grinned a small grin. I wondered what was going on inside his thoughts. I didn’t dare ask, out of common courtesy.

“No. I hadn’t expected castles in the Shire,” I admitted. “But were there in the Shire?”

“There’s Númenorean ruins, from the lost kingdom of Arnor,” Frodo explained. “There was a time when the Shire was a part of Arnor. Now it’s Eriador, until you spoke the truth about my future and the quest. A lot has changed.”

“So where are we heading?” I asked next.

Frodo heaved in a long, heavy sigh. “For Tuckborough.” He gestured forward. “Come on. It’s not far.”

Unsure where this alternate reality would take me, I nonetheless followed Frodo. He knew more about this alternate history than I did. All I did was admit the truth… but when was admitting the truth so bad? I knew it wasn’t so bad, but even the truth can draw different interpretations. Only time would tell where this new journey would take me. I just knew I needed to correct what I had done wrong. If only I knew how far this would go, what I would see or do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it’s another long wait, but here’s the chapter. Thanks for reading. :) More coming up next and to see how Frodo and Aaylie will fix the timeline…


	11. 8: A Party to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> There. It took me a while to figure out this chapter, but it’s finally done.

_Aaylie’s POV_

Just as Frodo and me reached the doorstep to the Great Smials – was it even called the smials now? It certainly looked like a grand palace – my vision went blank. I was back in the mysterious Void. And there was Glorfindel, high and mighty as always. I was just kidding, given Glorfindel helped bring me up to speed… sort of.

“Are you all right, child?” Glorfindel asked. My attention returned to him.

“Why am I here again?” I asked. I had to know.

“A little advice, if your heart is willing.”

I was. I nodded. He continued to speak to me:

“When you reach the castle, don’t be too alarmed by what you see. Middle-earth is changed since your arrival, but how far changed… we will find out.” He smiled at me.

“How much has changed? Can’t what I do be repaired? I don’t want to mess with the timeline.” I was nervous and I had every right to be nervous. Couldn’t I just called Glorfindel Glorfy Pants and be done with it?

“Glorfy Pants?” Glorfindel was confused. Oh no. What did I do now? He laughed merrily, in spite of my sheepish behavior. “Do not fear, young Aaylie. You are in no danger when in my presence. Besides, it wasn’t just you who messed with the timeline. There are others as well.”

“Why do they do that? Why am I caught in this alternate timeline?” Too alternate is what I should have said.

“For reasons known to Eru Iluvatar. But you have no fear of these people. There is a reason you were meant to be in this timeline. You’ll find out soon what that reason is,” Glorfindel admitted.

“So it’s not just me. But do I still get to see what’s happening? Do I…” I gasped in shock at Glorfindel’s push.

“You’ll see soon enough, Aaylie. Just live your life.” The elven warrior spoke. His voice became distant and resonate at the same time.

“But how did you end up in the Void?” It was too late. I had already left the Void, landing on the doorstep of a chamber. Wait. Was I still in Tuckborough? No. This house looked very much like Bag End… but Bag End as a grand castle with comfortable emerald green rugs. And there was Frodo, dressed in his fine hobbit clothes. Uh… was there a party here? From the sound of merry laughter and cheer, it sure sounded like… wait. I was very confused.

“Aaylie, you’ve arrived.” Frodo took my hand, leading me into the next hall. He looked at me now with a happy grin on his face. “Are you all right?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” I said, doing my best to show off a good smile. Was it enough? From Frodo’s concerned expression… it was as if he was reading my thoughts. Oh, now what was I to do?

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

“Aaylie, you’ve arrived,” Frodo said, excited to see her. It was strange that Aaylie kept disappearing and reappearing in the most unexpected way. Where did she go in the times they were apart? Surely there was an explanation for it. Perhaps he’d find out now: “Are you all right, Aaylie?”

“Yes. Yes I am,” Aaylie answered, her voice distant. Frodo was sure there was something she wasn’t telling him. He would try again, hoping to get the answer from her this time:

“What is it?” He asked, clearer this time.

“Well, I keep meeting Glorfindel. It’s during those times he just shows up and I get pulled into the Void. I…” Her voice cut off. Frodo wondered why that was, but then he could see the elven warrior, too.

“Glorfindel, what brings you to the Shire? To Bag End,” Frodo asked, stunned to see him.

“I see Aaylie has a way with words,” Glorfindel said, entering the castle.

“Is there a reason why Middle-earth is in an alternate reality?” He asked, cautious.

“Then Galadriel’s informed you of what lies ahead,” the elven warrior answered, turning his gaze to Aaylie next.

“She told me plenty. Middle-earth is on an alternate timeline. Is there any chance to reverting this, so we can get back to the way things were before?” Frodo asked, nearly in unison with Aaylie.

Glorfindel shook his head. “Unless something drastic were to happen, I’m afraid there isn’t anything we can do. Nonetheless, I suggest we continue living out our lives until everything is fixed.”

“So you mean I can’t go home?” Aaylie asked. Frodo was surprised by this reaction.

“That is up to you. My suggestion would be to stay and help Frodo, and any hobbits, elves, dwarves and men that you can find.” Glorfindel walked out of the castle afterwards. Frodo was now left alone with Aaylie.

“So we’re stuck in an alternate timeline, with no other options.” Aaylie looked at Frodo then. However, Frodo was just as concerned as she was.

“We’ll find a way, Aaylie. Just remember: there is hope.” Frodo gave her a small smile. “Come on. I think it’s time we see what Bilbo’s party has to offer.”

“Lead the way,” she answered, gesturing forward.

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand. Well, at least they could live out the evening. If only he knew how to return to the original timeline. Maybe Pippin or Merry could help them. Or even Sam. For all he knew, there would be a way to fix the timeline. It was after the timeline was repaired that he wondered: _Would everything change, too? So much had happened since Aaylie left. Would she be changed, too, for better or worse?_ He hardly knew what would come next. As long as there was hope, that was what mattered. Wasn’t it?

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV_

Well, a girl or woman dropping into Middle-earth wasn’t complete without its dances. Or parties. Whichever one prefers. For me, now stuck in this alternate timeline for who knew how long, seeing a lavish party held at Bag End was a rare occasion.

Or maybe it wasn’t so rare. Then again, I hadn’t planned on spending my time in a party with Frodo Baggins. Weren’t there fangirls fawning over him? Okay, that was a bit harsh, but seriously, why was I chosen to be with the famous Ring-bearer of the Shire? I should be back home, back to my life, back to the way things were beforehand.

Now caught in this timeline was not what I had planned for. But then, Frodo was a kind hobbit, decent to a girl such as me. Maybe there was hope for us yet. Even after I in avertedly screwed with his relationship with Pearl Took and set in motion things I hadn’t planned.

But now that I was here in Bag End with Frodo, I saw the main hall. It was lit with braziers along the walls, the windows were arched, complete with a few stain glass windows. The rest of the hall had tables and benches along one end of the hall, with a dance floor on the other end. Lively Shire music played in the background, complete with a band of hobbits playing various instruments. The whole hall itself was amazing. But even my gaze, absorbing all the minty smells and smells of chocolate cakes, blueberry muffins with fresh blueberries, as well as a variety of foods and drinks… oh, my mouth watered. I wanted to savor the food, enjoy the dancing, and…

“Aaylie,” it was Frodo’s voice, calling me back to the present.

“Hmm.” I couldn’t help letting it all in. But then, Frodo was standing next to me. Why then did I feel butterflies rising from my stomach to my heart. This was new to me. Looking at myself, I wore a golden-white dress with frills and lace. Oh, why was I wearing a dress again? Perhaps it was so. I had spent time in Middle-earth – well, in the Shire – to know that it was traditional for a woman to wear a dress… or so I thought at the time. Frodo came to my attention again. The daydream I was having slowly melted away.

“Come on. Let’s find a place to sit,” Frodo said, leading me towards one of the tables. The moment after we sat down, Frodo looked my way. Oh, I still regretted entering his life at a wrong time. Did he know? “What is on your mind, Aaylie?”

“Just knowing that what I said to you – has it been fifteen years since the quest, and longer since our time in the Shire the first time? – Well, all of this I didn’t plan on. And now to be stuck in this alternate timeline. It’s devastating because I screwed up, and I…” A soft hand touched my shoulder. I looked on at Frodo then. It was his hand that touched my shoulder.

“Hey. It’s fine. You weren’t the only one who screwed up. I did, too. This is my fault, too. Maybe if I hadn’t been so careless…” Frodo sighed. “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now, except move on with our lives, as we do daily.” He stood up, extending his hand to me. “Shall we dance?”

“I’d like that. Yes.” I took his hand. Before long, Frodo and I were out on the dance floor, performing dance moves that I didn’t quite understand. But these were hobbit dances, so I was ill prepared for them – ill prepared? Now I sounded just like the characters in the Lord – a kiss was planted on my cheek, coming from Frodo. This was new. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

Frodo understood, but the kiss sent butterflies up my stomach and to my heart a second time. I hardly knew Frodo Baggins, and here he was planting kisses on my cheek… my heart skipped a beat. I nearly lost Frodo in the crowd of hobbits. By the time I found him, he was already by the refreshments. I moved through the crowd, in a fierce attempt to reach him. And I did reach him.

Sweat beaded down my face. I needed a break after that. Frodo passed to me a mug, filled with apple juice. I could smell the sweet aroma of apple in the drink.

“Thank you,” I said, drinking a large gulp of the juice. Heaving in deep breaths, I asked the hobbit next, “How do you like the party?”

Frodo shrugged. “The same as every year. Bilbo holds extravagant parties, such as this one. You know, today is my birthday, and Bilbo’s birthday.”

“It is.” I was surprised at this. Was it really Frodo’s birthday? And Bilbo’s, of course. But seriously? What had I missed?

“Yes it is.” Frodo’s gaze met mine. For a moment, I nearly forgot where I was. Had Frodo and me come so far that we… I was pulled out of my thoughts again, for Frodo had wandered off for a moment to speak to Merry and Pippin. That was good for him. He needed his friends, and I… well, my heart just went out to him. For the long run, I hoped Frodo and me would… no, no, no. I already ruined one relationship Frodo had. I wasn’t about to ruin another. Sadly, I was called over by Frodo himself. Did I say Frodo’s name too many times? “Aaylie, come over here! Come on.”

Giving into Frodo’s plea, I rushed towards him, nearly splashing Pippin’s drink all over the place. Fortunately, the hobbits and me regathered ourselves, as well as our balance. Just in the nick of time for Merry to say: “I’m heading out. Got to return to Buckland. Dad’s about to crown me king of Buckland.”

“I wish you luck, Merry,” Frodo said, shaking his hand. “I hope we meet again.”

“Farewell,” Merry said, waving to us. I watched him leave, but then so did Pippin in another direction. Pippin wasn’t leaving the party, was he? I jumped back when Frodo leaned in close to me. I wasn’t about to do this, not again.

“Frodo, we can’t… your friendships. Don’t those matter to you?” I asked him.

“Of course they do, but I’d rather spend time with you,” Frodo admitted, extending his hand to me. “Come on. Just take it. I promise you nothing will happen.”

I was hesitant. Was Frodo really asking… but we were from different worlds, different times? How was this ever to work out? I decided to act mature about this, consider doing the right thing.

“Frodo, you come from this world and place in time. I live in the modern times. We can’t…”

“I understand.” He coaxed me further. “But when it matters most…” He heaved a sigh. “Look, I understand. We’ve only met a few days, or so it seems. I can wait, but I like for us to start out as friends and see what happens then. What do you say? Are we friends?”

At least this was something I could agree on. I took his hand, telling him, “Friends.”

“Friends.” Frodo released my hand, smiling but also blushing. What was his interest in me anyway? Before I had the chance to ask, Frodo took me over to the food table. From there, we got our fill. After the party I was allowed to stay in the west wing of Bag End. Frodo’s room wasn’t too far away. Still, I had to wonder if these hobbits wanted me to live here. Who knows? And yet, seeing what this alternate timeline had to offer wasn’t such a bad idea.

I slept well that night, looking forward to the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are on the way…


	12. 9: A Debate Amongst Hobbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> I’ve decided to rewrite this chapter. It wasn’t consistent with Chapter 8, so that’s one reason for why I’ve rewritten this chapter. With this said, and hopefully for a smoother transition, here is the revised Chapter 9. :)
> 
> And somehow, I think Glorfindel has his own theme song in this chapter: Kansas’ song “Carry On My Wayward Son”. It just fits with this chapter when Glorfindel appears in all his glory.

_Aaylie’s POV_

The moment after I awoke, I distinctly smelled something sweet and sugary. Was I back in the original timeline? Or still in the alternate timeline? Nope. I was awake to see a four-poster bed with reddish-violet curtains drawn around the bed I was sleeping in. The cover was a deep purplish color. Wait. Was I in a vampire’s lair?

Deep breaths! Deep… breaths… relax. There aren’t any vampires in Middle-earth… well, I hoped there weren’t.

With all my strength, I moved the curtain back a way. No, I wasn’t dreaming. There was a plate filled with scrumptious biscuits. Next to the biscuits was a tray filled with eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. On the same table was a glass of milk and orange juice, as well as a glass of honey. Okay, this I wasn’t used to, but then…

Just after I said my prayers and ate a bite of toast – the toast sure was rich, something I wasn’t used to toast tasting like – the doors swung open for a few moments to reveal Frodo Baggins. He wasn’t that hard to spot, what with his fair complexion, those blue eyes and that brown hair… wait. Was he wearing a velvet cloak? No, it was a rug he was carrying with him. Still, I did love that blue jacket and vest over his white dress shirt… wait. Why was I thinking about fashion?

“Ah. I see you’re awake.” Frodo set the velvet rug next to the bed. It sure felt comfy, but then… oh! What was I thinking? I needed to get things back to the original timeline… only Frodo confirmed what I feared: “You missed the coronation. Pippin’s crowned King of Tuckborough, but his father still own Tookland. And yes, you are still in Bag End, or Baggins’ Castle. There’s a lot you missed in the time you slept.”

“How long was I asleep?” I asked, curious but also concerned.

“Two days. You needed some rest, after…”

“After what happened at the party?” I murmured, hoping Frodo wouldn’t hear me, “Glorfindel, why do you keep pulling me into the Void?”

“Whose Glorfindel? The elf I met on my journey?” Frodo asked, curious.

“The very same, it would seem,” I replied, although I was spitting words out… I stopped from saying anything further, for the windows burst opened. From the burst came Glorfindel in all his glory.

No, really. Glorfindel brought a very bright aura, a very bright light, which blasted across my vision…

“Ahh!” Frodo cried, covering his eyes. I wasn’t surprised, but with Glorfindel… oh, it was just plain annoying.

“Glorfindel, did you have to?!” I shouted, hoping the elven warrior would turn off his headlights.

“What? You were about to call me Glorfy Pants,” Glorfindel complained. Calming down at a rapid pace, he admitted. “I’ll shine my brilliance wherever I please.”

“Glorfy Pants,” Frodo asked, turning my way. For a moment there, I thought Frodo was laughing about my nickname for Glorfindel. Well, he was laughing, and yet he was polite about it… or not, depending on…

“Glorfindel, your light. It’s so bright,” I admitted, nearly about to fall back into bed.

“Hmm… is that so?” Glorfindel smirked. I could tell he was enjoying himself, but then… oh whatever. Eventually, he did calm his aura down… at least, I thought he did, for when he came towards Frodo and me… oh, this was too awkward to discuss anything of real importance. Glorfindel moved towards one of the posts, asking Frodo, “Frodo, do you find it hard to accept we are now living in an altered timeline.”

“What can we do about it?” The gentlehobbit turned to me. “She missed her chance. It looks like we’re stuck here.”

“Hmm.” Glorfindel gave it some thought. “Perhaps. But I came here seeking answers and have found none. Perhaps you’re right, Frodo. We’ll have to follow this through day by day.”

“I hope everyone else all right. Although, Glorfindel, you are acting strange today,” Frodo admitted. He had a point. Glorfindel was behaving… strange? Is that the right word to explain his presence this morning?

“Well, if you don’t need me, I’ll just be leaving,” the elven warrior said, heading towards the window.

“No, wait. Glorfindel!” I was too late. Glorfindel was gone with a piping song he sang and shining his aura once again.

Wow. Just what was going on with the elves in this altered reality? Somehow, I didn’t want to know the answer to this question, no matter how long it took to answer…

~~~

_Glorfindel’s POV_

Moments into stepping onto the firm soil, Glorfindel checked his surroundings. He couldn’t help that the girl, Aaylie Winter, averted the original timeline to this altered timeline. It wasn’t his fault he ended up as magnificent as the Valar. He could admit he felt a little more Maiar at times, too. But shortly after the events of defeating the Balrog, and stepping into this alternate route, this alternate timeline – yes, that girl had much to atone for.

He just did not expect to become like one of the Valar. He respected their wishes, but everything shifted. Even the Elves were not themselves. Galadriel could sense the growing fear that something had changed. Why, oh why, must now these things come to light.

He could mope and groan about such things, but now was not the time. He must seek out Elrond and demand – no, determine what they must do now. Aaylie Winter was responsible for this. How was she planning to fix all of this? Pippin’s coronation was over. And yet, he feared that something else would change next, or they’d be in deeper trouble.

But that wasn’t the worst part: just as he reached his stallion, she bolted. And she was his new stallion, his new steed. And now she was gone, lost to him. How was he to ever… oh! There was another steed. Yes! Now he could… she bolted to. Now what was he to… oh yes! He would take the chestnut horse…

Nope! He bolted, too.

What sort of a mess was this? Without his steeds, how was he to cope… he moved through the long green and brown grass, taking heed not to step on purple lilacs or blue geraniums as he passed them by, for the stables themselves in front of Baggins’ Castle was stock with wooden stalls and arched frames around them. From the thatched roofs, these stables were the grandest as they came, and so open. Surely, he could take one steed, one horse that was meant for him.

His gaze fell on a foal. A dappled grey steed. How she looked at him with those keen wandering eyes… no, he would take the adult dappled grey horse. Moving a ruby red apple closer to the horse, he calmed him down, allowed the horse to recognize him. The horse took a bite of the apple, alright. A very large bite, leaving the poor elven warrior to move his hand away.

All for the sake of an apple.

“You nearly bit my hand off.” Glorfindel said, surprised by the horse’s reaction. However, the horses looked away from him, right towards the apple basket. “Very odd, or… no.” He shook the thought away, but it still didn’t explain why…

Well, if he couldn’t ride a steed, then he would fly. Wait… was that possible? They were in an altered timeline. And yet he tried. Planting his feet on the ground, he had no idea how… he zipped into the air at top speed. Already, he was used to flying. He did it before when he entered Aaylie’s bedroom at Baggins’ Castle. How was flying any different elsewhere? To his surprise, there were the elves, also flying through the air, and wearing wings? No…

He heard a flapping sound, close by. Just as he looked around, one of his white wings smacked into his face. He was lucky the wing did not slap his nose, but his cheek felt bruised. Maybe this whole flying idea wasn’t the best idea he had. Hmm… for all he knew, elves had wings and were flying above Middle-earth. It was as if they were closer now to the Valar than ever before.

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

“Well, you finish eating your breakfast. I’m going to head out,” Frodo said, grabbing the velvet rug before Aaylie could reach for it again.

“Head out where? Where are you going?” Aaylie was concerned for him. Frodo couldn’t help giving a small blush, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

“To give this rug to my uncle. I’ll be back here in no time. Then we can explore…”

“Frodo, wait,” Aaylie said, saddened. Frodo did stop and looked at her. She really did want to go with him.

Heaving a sigh, Frodo admitted, “I have to eat something for breakfast. I’ll come back. I promise.” Without another word, he left Aaylie’s bedroom.

Inside, his heart beat rapidly. The last time he felt that… well, he hadn’t felt anything like this before. Did he care for Aaylie, after she messed with the timeline? Everything was so different. Putting these thoughts away, Frodo hurried to his uncle’s bedroom. He knocked on the door first before proceeding inside. The door was ajar long before he got there… this was very odd. Didn’t his uncle…

Just as he entered the chamber, he found his uncle, asleep before his work desk. Wait… how could his uncle be sleeping? Moving the rug against a chair, Frodo rushed towards his uncle. Bilbo was asleep, but he wasn’t doing anything else. What did this mean?

“Uncle. Uncle? Uncle, wake up! Come on.” Frodo received no response. He couldn’t wake him. Was there something wrong with him. He didn’t know. He needed to speak to his friends right away and get Aaylie out of her room. Yes, of course…

A few hours later, Frodo’s friends arrived at the Baggins’ Castle. One more hour passed, before noon, for Aaylie to get dressed and follow Frodo to the meeting hall. It turned out Bilbo wasn’t the only one who end up in a sleeping spell of some kind. There were other hobbits, too, experiencing the sleep spell. But who and for what purpose?

“We can’t stand here, debating over this.” Merry said, urgent. “Someone needs to wake them up.”

“This is my fault. I said too much to Frodo, and now we have this issue on hand.” Aaylie asked next, “What can we do?”

All eyes were on Frodo. He didn’t like being put on the spotlight, and yet here it was. This moment again when he was needed most. He knew then what they could do:

“We have to fix the timeline,” Frodo said, formulating a plan.

“How do we do that?” Aaylie asked, curious.

“You got us into this mess. Don’t you know a way out?” he asked back.

“Frodo,” she stood up and face him. Well, Frodo could admit she did have spirit, “even if I could figure it out…” She stopped. Frodo had a similar idea:

“Why not go back to the spot we were at,” Frodo and Aaylie said, almost in unison.

“And how would we do that?” Merry admitted, “Time has changed us in many ways.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t fully in the timeline, when Glorfindel pulled me out of it.” Aaylie spoke too soon. Frodo turned towards the open window, only to find Glorfindel fly in by use of his eagle wings.

“Glorfindel, what brings you here?” Frodo asked, curious.

“We’re formulating a plan,” Aaylie answered.

“Not without my magnificence you don’t.” just like that, Glorfindel’s aura blasted bright lights towards the hobbits. He nearly blinded them again, as Frodo feared would happen. Still, the elven warrior continued to speak, “About your plan, it’s senseless. Do you any of you know a better way to – ”

“Find the spot where were last? Aaylie would know, wouldn’t she?” Frodo asked, looking at Aaylie.

“Turn off your light, Glorfindel!” Aaylie screeched. How long could this last, Frodo wondered.

“I’m sorry.” Glorfindel lessened the light a little, much to his chagrin. Frodo nearly laughed in a merry manner. “I’m sure she could, lad, if Aaylie were to remember the spot.”

“I know where it is… I hope I do.” Aaylie’s gaze met Frodo’s.

“Then why don’t we head that way.” Frodo led Aaylie towards the cloak rack, where he helped her with a magenta cloak. As it happened, Frodo grabbed his green cloak. How he missed this cloak. Not long after, he and Aayle rode on a horse through the Shire. They would find the spot they were at last. He felt sure they would…

~~~

_Glorfindel’s POV_

Glorfindel watched from a two-story window to see Frodo riding off to Tuckborough, with Aaylie sitting along for the ride. What surprised him was how Frodo had his arms wrapped around the young woman as they continued their ride.

The elven warrior shook his head. He hoped Frodo and Aaylie would fix this issue, but even he knew there was more than one way to fix the timeline. They just needed to find the correct path, the right and narrow path. He convinced himself that, for now, this would be the path they needed to take.

And that was all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. The revision is done and now we can continue. Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…


	13. 10: The Portal Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> This chapter I had an especially huge writer’s block that was hard to get resolved. Thankfully, I may have found a way to get out of this writer’s block and start the next chapter. Let’s see how it goes. :)

_Aaylie’s POV_

During the ride from Baggins Castle to Tookland, I spent my time watching the landscape, which did appear to have holes in the air. Frodo stopped our pony the second we reached Tuckborough. But clearly, there was something wrong with the sky.

“What is that?” I asked, pointing to the various holes in the air.

“Well, there’s only one reason for what those are,” Frodo said, helping me down from his steed.

“They’re called plot holes, or in our case portal holes,” Glorfindel said, managing to perch on a thick branch. Gee, did the branches have issues with Glorfindel’s ‘awesomeness’. I shook my head. Just before I could move on, my attention turned to Frodo, for Frodo had fallen through a hole in the ground.

Really, I think my mistake had bigger problems.

“Frodo!” I cried, attempting to grab his hand. Then something really strange happened. From the hole Frodo fell into, there was another hole. Before I knew it, Frodo was all over the place in those barrier holes… or were they plot holes, portal holes? Oh! “Frodo, are you all right? What’s happening?”

“I can’t seem to get out of here.” Frodo’s voice echoed through the area. I could hear him muffling something.

“Frodo, I’ll find a way to stop this, but I need you, too,” I said.

“I know you will. Just fix this,” Frodo said, darting off across the holes in the air.

Oh. Great. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to do this? Fix this? Didn’t this whole mess start with… no. It couldn’t be. I rushed towards one of the portal holes, screaming, “Frodo, I know how to fix this, but I need your help, too! Frodo!” I rushed towards one of the portal holes, only it closed up. I was separated from Frodo. I resolved to regrouping with Glorfindel. “Great. I just figured it out, sort of. Is it really Frodo?”

“Frodo. Yes, Aaylie Winter, it is Frodo who you need to face. If he is not found and doesn’t find a way back, we’re all screwed.” Glorfindel flew down to me, admitting, “You two need to work this out together. Frodo cannot keep running.”

“You mean he’s been fleeing all this time,” I asked.

“It won’t due us good now trying to retrace our steps. The second you backtracked is the second things became worse,” the elf warrior said.

“Then how are Frodo and I –”

“You go forward. Now, why did you and Frodo come this way? What was the purpose here?” Glorfindel asked me.

“I don’t know. We were heading for Pippin’s coronation and…”

“Precisely, Miss Aaylie. So, you and Frodo must continue your journey.” Glorfindel looked up as I did. The barriers were opening again. The elf warrior looked at me again, admitting, “Find Frodo and get to Pippin’s coronation. That’s what you need to do now with Frodo’s pony.”

“What about Frodo?” I asked, curious.

“We must let him figure this out for himself,” Glorfindel said, giving me a light pat on the back.

I turned to the Great Smials castle. Could I do this on my own? Meet up with Frodo? And where was he at this time? “Frodo, I hope you’re all right.” With that, I led the pony forward down the road. If Frodo could figure out what I already knew, then we were good. But I knew somehow this task was meant for us, given I screwed everything up here by meddling.

Then again, maybe this was supposed to happen.

“ _Frodo? Frodo, where are you now?_ ” I asked.

“No amount of screaming will help,” Glorfindel told me, before admitting, “He’ll find a way back to us.”

“I hope you’re right, Glorfindel,” I said. Well, he did have a point. Maybe I needed to be more quiet, but then how did this accomplish anything. I kept calling, but in my normal voice, hoping that Frodo would answer, “Frodo, please come back.”

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo did not know for how long he had been caught up in the hallway of mirrors. A while perhaps or more. He needed to go back. He needed to resolve things that shouldn’t have been so broken. What’s more, he… he was thrown back by an angelic figure. In a way, he knew who this figure was, but he couldn’t put it into too many words.

“You’re Eru Ilúvatar.” Frodo admitted, “Look, you’ve got to help me. Aaylie Winter messed up the timeline and now we’re trapped in an alternate dimension of Middle-earth.”

“There’s only one way to help you both now. You must reach Pippin’s coronation and find a way to stop it,” Eru said.

“How do we do that? The timeline’s screwed up…”

“Frodo, Aaylie may have started this, but it was you who worsened the timeline.” Eru said, “I will take you and Aaylie back to the point of Pippin’s coronation. You will be right in front of the castle doors. But you must hurry, but know when you return to your timeline, these alternate dimensions of Middle-earth will also be fixed, as it’s been messed with more times than you realize.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense,” Frodo blurted.

“And yet, you have to go back to that point and fix it alongside Aaylie,” Eru said.

“How do I do that? Aaylie came into Middle-earth during… my time with Pearl Took,” Frodo said, realization dawning on him. “Of course, but I was ready to break up with Pearl. But how can we go back to that point in time.”

“Frodo, you know what you have to do.” Eru said, “I shall send you back now.”

Before Frodo could question things further, by the snap of Eru’s fingers, Frodo was plunged into a blue light, which gradually passed him through a mirror. The result left the hobbit bumping into Aaylie. Of course. Now he understood, “Aaylie, we have to go to the Tooks’ Castle. I’ve got a plan.”

“Really? But I thought Pippin was…” Aaylie was cut off by Frodo.

“It’s a long story, but the only way to resolve this is by attending Pippin’s coronation,” Frodo said. Even though, he knew what had to be done. It wasn’t the coronation that mattered, it was whether he and Aaylie could succeed in what they were about to do. But first, they needed to reach Took Castle. Mounting his pony, Frodo grabbed Aaylie’s hand, allowing her to ride in the back. Frodo looked up at Glorfindel, asking him, “Are you coming with us?”

“Eru may have left out a few things,” Glorfindel said.

“Really, and what is it?” Aaylie asked, quite confused.

“I’ll tell you on the way. For now, we must move. The timeline’s starting to fix itself, as we speak,” Glorfindel flew off, glowing in the bright afternoon sun.

“Come on. It’s time.” Frodo said, riding after the winged elven lord. Indeed, it was time to fix this mess and return to the original timeline. Or so he hoped was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter mixes “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” and Hallmark channel's miniseries “The 10th Kingdom” with one of the episodes in the television show “Star Trek: The Next Generation”. So yes, time seems to be fixing itself, after all this fuss. I hope I did good with the switching between POVs – thanks to Arathorn for assisting with this. :) And if it acts disorienting, that’s due to how messed up the timeline is in this story. Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…


	14. 11: Fixing the Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

We made no delays, for we were very close to the Tooks’ Castle, which turned out to be the Great Smials, but grander and with many more rooms, apartments and so forth. To be honest, it looked more like a hillock castle than an actual castle, thriving with green grass and vegetation. There were also pink, red and white flowers in large, detailed vases of elves, men and dwarves uniting against their enemies.

I looked back at Frodo to make sure he was following. He tied his pony’s reins against a post before joining me and Glorfindel. From the looks of things, we were ready to stop Pippin’s coronation. That is, until Glorfindel had something to say.

“You two go on. This quest needs to be completed by your accord,” Glorfindel said. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. Was he serious?

“Glorfindel, what do you mean?” I asked, alarmed.

“Aaylie and I are responsible for this,” Frodo said.

“Yes, that may be true, but I was the one who interfered the most,” Glorfindel said. He explained, “When I pulled Aaylie into the vortex, into the Void, I sent her to an alternate timeline. I had no idea that someone had followed her, until I remembered you, Frodo Baggins. You may not remember it, but you too had fallen into the Void. Your sleeping form is there, but it’ll be you that must succeed, not Aaylie. I will stay here with her until you figure this out.”

“I’m not leaving you two behind,” Frodo said to me, directly, and to Glorfindel. “I need you both. How am I supposed to resolve this?”

“True love’s kiss,” I thought. Well, I had seen “Once Upon a Time”. So, maybe a kiss of true love was the answer.

“True love’s kiss?” Frodo asked, staring at me with longing eyes. I tried to explain better to him what I meant:

“True love’s kiss is when two lovers are very close and…”

“I know what it is,” Frodo said, calmly, to me. “But it can only work if we truly love each other. And I’m not sure. I mean, it’s too soon, Aaylie.”

“Is it? Last I recalled, you were happy to see me.” I added, casually, “More than happy.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He hesitated. “I’m not sure what would happen if we kissed. I don’t even if it will work.”

“We could try it.” I pointed to the door, “Or maybe we should crash Pippin’s coronation…”

“I would leave things as they are.” Glorfindel responded, “We cannot risk anymore mess ups in the timeline. And this is no ordinary timeline. What you see before you are dreams. Pippin’s dream is to have a coronation and be crowned king. Bilbo’s dream is owning luxurious house or castle. The elves and men have dreams of uniting against their foes. Some elves long to have wings and flying steeds. And…”

“Sam, Merry and Pippin dream together of visiting Bilbo and myself at our house, or castle,” Frodo added.

“What are your dreams? The both of you,” Glorfindel asked.

“To go on an adventure. I thought I was in my fifties, but I feel like I’m twenty-six,” Frodo admitted.

“That’s because you are twenty-six,” Glorfindel said.

“And I’m three months younger than you, Frodo,” I admitted, adding myself into the picture.

“Now, tell me what your dreams are, elf friends,” the elven warrior asked.

“My dream was to meet you, Glorfindel. It seems I lucked out,” I said, blushing madly at the sight of him. Frodo chuckled, shaking his head.

“Of course you did,” Frodo told me.

“Well, I mean I didn’t want to interrupt your time with Pearl…”

“It’s all right. I wanted an adventure, and here I am in some dreamscape view of Middle-earth,” Frodo said. He got straight to the point, “Let’s try this kiss, Aaylie. See if our hearts are true for one another.”

“Okay,” I said, agreeing with him. It’s when he first kissed my lips that my heart raced inside my chest. It felt so passionate and yet… and yet, the second I stopped, Frodo vanished. Golden dust flew into the sky. Oh no. What did I do? I wanted to go after him to see… Glorfindel stopped me.

“You have completed your task. Frodo did love you, Aaylie,” Glorfindel said.

“He still does, but it felt more like out of respect or…” No. That wasn’t it. I did have feelings for Frodo, but… of course, Glorfindel’s powers were too strong. No. my hands were disappearing. I was disappearing as well as the landscape. What was going on? Why was this happening… I had returned to the Void, the dust returning to my body.

I was no longer in the very dreamlike alternate timeline. But how would I get out of this?

“Follow the yellow brick road and you will be on the right course back to Middle-earth’s original timeline,” Glorfindel said with a guiding hand. “You successful completed your task in the alternate timeline. Now you can return to your own.”

“Thank you, Glorfindel. Where will you go?” I asked him.

“Oh. Minding my business here until I’ve heped you and Frodo return to the original timeline. As I will do until I am free of this Void,” the elf warrior said.

“I’ll see you again, Glorfindel,” I smiled at him.

“And to you, Miss Aaylie,” Glorfindel said, bowing. He walked away from me, but even then I knew it was going to take a long time… no. It didn’t for the second I walked down the road, there was a blinding flash of light. I was back in Middle-earth, back on the doorstep of the Great Smials. And there was Frodo, asleep and leaning against the row of green hedges. I wondered if he was still caught in the Void. So, I approached him, hoping to wake him up from his slumber.

“Frodo?” I received no response. I tried again, whispering in his ear, “If you can hear me, please come back. Come back to the Shire, to your home. Frodo?”

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

For several seconds, Frodo wasn’t sure if he existed. The dust led him into the Void, where the golden dust transformed him back into a hobbit. He wiggled his toes and stretched his fingers. The toes and fingers turned into hands and feet, and his hair and clothes whipped against the billowing wind. He could feel his face returning up to his nose. His mind returned as a confusing mesh, but it was coming back.

At last he was himself again. He right away crashed on the floor, which felt like glass, cracking and ready to break. His eyes returned, allowing him to see where he was and the light that shone brightly at the end of the dark tunnel.

And there was Glorfindel, gesturing for him to move. Frodo struggled to his feet. Half the time he felt like he was back in his childhood years, learning how to move and speak… and speak! Yes. Good. His voice was back. He yelped a little at first. At last his legs could move again, and his back straightened up. Slowly but soon enough he reached Glorfindel, allowing the elf warrior to lead him back to the light.

He felt so heavy, as if… he opened his eyes once more, only to be greeted by the mid-morning sun. Right into Aaylie’s gaze. For a moment, he lost sense of where he was. He was happy to be back home. Allowing Aaylie help him stand up, using the hedge as support, Frodo found himself back where this whole mess started: he was home.

“Frodo, are you all right?” Aaylie asked him. Was that a trick question.

“I’ve never been better.” His voice was hoarse. “Just happy that we’re out of that screwed up timeline.”

“It was a dream, Frodo. We spent half of it falling asleep,” she said.

“Oh, I know. But it was more than a dream, Aaylie. That was the Dreamworld Middle-earth, I take it.” He said.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?” she said, sheepish.

“I’m not mad at you. Just that we were trapped in that timeline, with no way out.” Frodo admitted. “The fault was mine, too. I shouldn’t have blabbed in the way I did. If anything, I blame myself as well. That shouldn’t have happened.” He looked around, only to see Pearl Took and her four-year-old brother Pippin arrive on the scene. He was glad to see them, enough to embrace them for several seconds. He returned his gaze to Pearl, “You’re not mad, are you? You’ve been cross with Aaylie for… well, ever since we met her.”

“I had a rough couple of days. I mean, the work I’m doing is hard.” Pearl said, calmly, “I don’t blame you for wanting to find another lover. Our relationship was slipping.”

“At least we learned something from all of this,” Frodo said, his gaze falling on Aaylie. He spoke about her with Pearl. “Her coming to us was no accident,” he returned his gaze to Pearl, “And I’m sorry to have been such a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, Frodo.” Pearl admitted to him, “You just need to learn to pay attention more, like you could have done with me.”

“Our family wanted us together,” he said.

“And yet, it wasn’t a good match. It’s not enough for you to be with me,” she said, lowering her head.

“I still care about you, more like a sister,” he said.

“Oh. I suppose I feel the same way, thinking of you as a brother,” she answered.

“So we’re agreed then,” he said. He looked down at Pippin, “At least I get to see you anytime I want to.” He chuckled. He looked up at Pearl, “I’m glad he’s got you.”

“Us, Frodo. You are family either way,” she said, giggling.

Frodo looked back at Aaylie, only to discover she had wandered off again. This time, Frodo thought, he would make sure she didn’t escape without any effort of saying goodbye or that they would meet again. And he found her on the bridge overlooking Tookland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) So what happens next for Frodo and Aaylie? Find out in the next chapter…


	15. 12: We're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

For a long time I stared at the sandy ground below the stone bridge. I didn’t know what else to do. The timeline was fixed, which was still partially my fault as well as Frodo’s. But it didn’t add up how Frodo and me ended up caught in that dreamlike alternate reality. I mean, were there hobbits playing out something that came from the series “Game of Thrones”? Were Aragorn and Legolas really teaming up against orcs? And how did Sauron end up having a peace treaty with the Free Peoples of Middle-earth?

It made absolutely no sense, and yet… my gaze turned to Frodo, who accompanied me on the bridge. He really did look like he was twenty-six years old. How did that happen?

“Walk with me,” Frodo said, gesturing with his head back to the Great Smials.

“Okay. Sure,” I said. I didn’t want to upset him again. Frodo did look stressed out. As we walked down the cobbled stone street, right into a dirt road, I apologized for my actions, “Frodo, what I did, the things I told you about, I was just… well, I was just…”

“I understand, but I too was responsible for what happened in the alternate timeline, the alternate dimension we were in,” Frodo said. “It’s not your fault.”

“How is this not my fault? Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about future events or…” I stopped upon hearing a rumble. Was this my fault again? Or was it something more?

“Aaylie, what happened, all this mess, was probably due to Glorfindel, trying to send us a message,” Frodo said.

“What message? Is it wrong to tell future events?” I asked. This was the question that all girls falling into Middle-earth faced, and more than once did they all attempt to prevent telling future events to their favorite Fellowship characters…

“It’s not wrong. Even I have foresight, but that is known throughout Middle-earth.” Frodo grinned playfully, “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why were we pulled into that alternate dimension? I thought, with me being the girl falling into Middle-earth, we usually avoid telling the future…”

“But Lady Galadriel doesn’t. She has a mirror, a basin, that foretells the future. I have the gift of foresight in me, too.” Frodo explained, “All you did was help prepare me for what’s to come. You didn’t give me details, only glimpses into what may happen and what will come.” He explained, “If Glorfindel came, there was a reason for it. He wanted to show us what could happen if Sauron did give us a peace treaty. And he also showed us what Pippin will be thinking about in the coming years. Even I could see such things coming to light.”

“I don’t get it. You’re actually letting a girl from another world free reign into the future,” I asked, surprised.

“I thought you had books in your world that also tell the future. Here, there’s me, Elrond and Galadriel who have means of knowing what the future’s going to be like.” Frodo smiled at me. “Do you understand now? You weren’t in any danger. Glorfindel brought us back two months ahead of time. I’m now twenty-seven years old.”

“Why would he do that? Why…” Oh, I would get Glorfindel back for this.

Frodo chuckled. “You still have feelings for Glorfindel.”

“I like him, but… it doesn’t feel right to me about Glorfindel.” Well, I did like the elven warrior, but it was more out of respect. “I guess I have respect for the elf warrior, but not like that.”

“Then what?” Frodo asked, playfully a second time. “Do you still like me?”

“I thought you were with Pearl,” I asked. “You seemed happy with her.”

“I do respect her, but we’ve come to an agreement that we’re family. And I get to see Pippin whenever I want. But I’m not interested in Pearl in the manner you speak. I do care about her, but it’s more out of respect.” He said. He sure was calm, as far as I could tell.

“And what of me?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Are you more interested in talking about the future or the past?” He asked me. Wow, that was a deep question.

“After this experience, I’ll take living in the present.” It’s true. I did go on a journey with Frodo, but if I returned home… it wouldn’t feel the same. But then my family, I’m sure, missed me and were looking for me. It truly was a wild ride I was having. First wolves and then the Shire, followed with the messed up, dreamlike timeline, and now the calming atmosphere I felt in Tookland. I had changed so much since being here, even up to the point where I was forgetful over certain things…

“Something on your mind?” Frodo asked, getting my attention. I zoned out again, didn’t I?

“I miss my family and friends,” I admitted. “When do I return home?” And yet, my heart pitied Frodo. He would be alone… well, he had Bilbo and his friends, but… why did I feel like staying, just to make sure Frodo was all right.

“I see.” Frodo paused. “We’ll find that portal again, the one that brought you here. If Glorfindel’s around, you can leave whenever you want to.” He took my hand, leading me back to the Great Smials. I must have hurt him, but I wasn’t sure if he… maybe it was better to leave things as they were. But then, I was in the Shire. Of course. Anything could happen here, but then I knew that from my time and experiences I now had in Middle-earth.

What happened next? To be honest, I didn’t know where my life would take me. I just wished I could return home, but then, how could I know? And where was Glorfindel when I needed him? If there was one thing I knew for sure, I would miss Frodo Baggins. That was one friendship I wouldn’t pass up on. That’s for sure.

_End of Part II…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part in this story will be the last part. Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Part III: Thinking of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

I entered the parlor the next morning. I felt secure with the blanket wrapped around me. Only when I entered the room, I jumped a little in surprise. Frodo was standing in front of the window, his hand resting on the frame of the window ledge. I didn’t want to disturb his peace, but the moment the wood crunched under my feet, I turned around, meeting Frodo’s gaze.

“It’s all right,” Frodo said, gesturing with his head towards the window. As I took a seat on the window ledge, Frodo spoke to me again, “How are you?”

“I’m good, I suppose.” I was still thinking of home. Surely my family and friends were worried about me. And yet, I had to ask, “Frodo, if you can see the future. Then maybe…”

“It’s not that simple. I’m not sure how it works, but it’s there,” Frodo admitted. “I mean, maybe I did know, but you can’t take the future or anything for granted.”

“You sound wise. Have you always been this way?” I asked him, softly.

Frodo grinned. “Are you this curious?” He admitted, calmly, “I’ll be returning to Bag End, when the spring festival is over. Due to what happened, Tuckborough’s extending the festival. It’ll end on the first day of summer.” He asked me, “If you want to come.”

“Will it only be in Tuckborough?” I asked.

“No. The spring festival will stretch far and wide throughout these lands.” He admitted, “I know not where the festival will take place. I assume the Elves, Dwarves and Men or Big Folk –’

“Big Folk,” I said at the same time as Frodo. The way he looked at me was filled with surprise. “I’m aware of what hobbits call me and my kin.”

“When I found you, you were a hobbit. You looked like you were in pain,” he said.

“I was in pain. The pain is gone now, but before I was a Woman.” I grunted in surprise. “It feels so long since I was one of my kin. I don’t know how it works, but it is a painful experience. I can’t imagine how girls entering Middle-earth have it so swiftly. Now I know, it’s more painful than what I’ve faced.”

“I remembered that,” he said. He recovered quickly, “The times I’ve traveled to your home world, in my dreams, it’s been a smooth transition.”

“Then I wish you joy.” Did I really say that? I guess I did.

“Thank you, Aaylie. I needed to hear that, but I wonder if that’s like for all hobbits transition into the Big Folk,” he said.

“So you’ve been to my world?” I asked, even though we were asking two different things.

“Only in my dreams. But how it is like for hobbits being in your world?” he asked me.

“Frodo, it’d be shocking. Most people there think you’re only in a story, in a book. They don’t expect you to be real,” I said. I was thinking of home again. Maybe that was all right. But still… how would I leave Middle-earth, after this grand and unexpected journey? I really needed to see reality… but this was reality, wasn’t it? Why then did these events turn out this way?

“It’s a shame,” he said, bringing me back to reality. “Although, I don’t know what would happen if I entered your world for real,” Frodo said.

“I don’t know. I just hope you’d live through it,” I said. I was becoming attracted to Frodo. But then, I was partially the reason for why he broke up with Pearl. That shouldn’t have come out that way. “I’m sorry with what happened between you and Pearl…”

“This again?” Frodo told me, “Aaylie, your coming was no accident. Don’t hold yourself responsible for that. Pearl had a rough day when you came. You shocked us all, you intrigued me. You still do. After this adventure, I wouldn’t be surprised if there are a few changes done.”

“What about Glorfindel? Will he be all right?” I asked.

“Glorfindel will find his way out of the Void. I’m sure he will. We may meet him again one day,” he said, encouragingly. He changed the subject. “Do you want to go to the Spring Festival with me?” He asked, extending his hand down to me.

“Sure,” I said, taking his hand.

And so it seemed that Frodo and me were heading to the Spring Festival. I only hoped what happened at this point wouldn’t lead Frodo and me back into Middle-earth’s dreamlike alternate reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) So what do you think will happen next?


	17. 13: Spring Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Frodo’s POV_

Tuckborough has it smaller version of the Spring Festival, but for Frodo he hadn’t often come to Tuckborough during its spring festival. And yet, here he was with Aaylie Winter. He only knew so much about her, wondering if the things she had said in the dreamlike alternate reality still held true. But she should have been over her crisis with her ex-boyfriend. Which begged him to ask another question from her, one that she probably forgot by now.

“So, nothing serious happened between you and your boyfriend. Right Aaylie?” he asked her. But he honestly felt like a complete… no. He wouldn’t put doubt in front of anything.

“I haven’t been in a lot of relationships. But nothing serious happened with my boyfriend.” Aaylie admitted, “He’s my ex now. I mean, back then, I was a bit snippy over what had transpired. This adventure we had, it’s changed me, in a good way.”

“How has it changed you?” He asked her.

“Not like the first time we met, where I thought I was losing my mind. Now that everything’s fixed, I suppose I’m not needed here…”

“Don’t say that. You never know,” he held a fresh pink and purple roses my way, “what might happen.” His smiled sweetly to her, hoping to get a good response from her.

“Roses,” Aaylie said, smelling the flower’s fragrance. Frodo grinned at her, even as she said, “Thank you.”

“It’s for you,” he said, kindly. He asked her next, as they walked, “Tell me what interests you. What do you like to do, Aaylie?” Her eyes widened. Did he say something wrong?

“Art.” She spoke more clearly to him, “I love to paint and draw. That’s what I was studying before the wolves came and brought me here.”

“You entered this realm by wolves,” Frodo asked.

“The wolves let me follow them to these lands,” Aaylie said.

“They were friendly?” he admitted. “Aaylie, wolves coming to the Shire. That’s…”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I believe you. It’s just surprising how they were friendly to you, but fierce amongst me and my kin.” Frodo said, troubled.

“But they weren’t dangerous around me,” she said.

“Right.” He admitted, “I do believe you, you know. We’ve seen things beyond our understanding. Only…” His gaze traveled ahead. Aaylie traveled ahead until Frodo intercepted her, pulling back. “They’re not in the village, yet. I think I should warn someone…” He stopped when Aaylie grabbed his hand.

“Frodo I don’t think they’re dangerous,” she said. Frodo was surprised. Did she know something about the wolves?

Just as Frodo was ready to speak to one of the Shirriffs, he looked back in time to see Aaylie chasing after the wolves. Oh no. He rushed across the grassy slope, managing to catch Aaylie, dragging her back into the town. Even he knew a lot better than to chase wolves around.

“Aaylie, you mustn’t run off like that.” He pulled her over to a bench, where they talked some more. “If these were the same wolves you met when you arrived, then maybe…”

“I would recognize them.” she said. “These wolves we just saw weren’t the ones I met.”

“I noticed.” He admitted, “When we first met, or rather when I first met you, there were wolves hanging around you. They had lighter fur coats, with some grey wolves. They didn’t hurt me or you. If we want to find them again, they’ll be in the spot where the shady part of the woods is. You arrived close to the edge of the forest.” He sighed. “If it means that much to you, we’ll go back and find the spot where we first met. How would you like that?”

“I’d love it.” She sighed. “I’ve been away from home for too long. I miss it.”

Frodo understood. “Then I’ll take you back this afternoon, before it gets dark.”

“Thank you, Frodo,” she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Frodo blushed madly. Maybe he had feelings for her, too. Unless, she was heading back home. They didn’t spend as much time together as he would have preferred. But then, perhaps this was how it was meant to be.

~~~

_Aaylie’s POV_

I felt torn, especially after kissing Frodo’s cheek that morning.

In my head, thoughts of going home and spending time with my friends and family was important. Then there was Frodo. He kissed me, cherished me. And I him. I couldn’t just abandon him. I felt like I belonged in Middle-earth, in the Shire. Just me and Frodo, like nothing else mattered.

The kiss we shared, before we returned to the original timeline… it was a peck, but given how we came back to the original timeline. I mean, that was an adventure. We hadn’t spoken about the kiss for a long while, let alone brought it up. I wondered if Frodo felt the same about me. And yet, we shared good food and a cheerful company with each other.

While at the party, I stopped Pearl. I wanted to give her a sincere apology. Show her that I was not the same hobbitess – could I say that now? – as I was when we first met. And that’s what I did.

“Pearl, I apologize for coming in-between your relationship with Frodo. I was so cross before about trusting anyone, but I figured you deserved an apology from me,” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” Pearl admitted, “Frodo and me had a fall out four months before you arrived. We just weren’t meant for each other. Your arrival was timing. I shouldn’t have behaved so crossly with you. You were a newcomer to the Shire, and I took it the wrong way. Also, I was having a rough time those few days. Nothing against you. My mother made me do double chores around the house. Nothing against you, Aaylie. You’re fine.”

“So, no hard feelings?” I asked, in a manner of friendship.

“Well, you did startle Frodo.” Pearl grinned, before whispering, “I think he likes you, and you did give him an adventure in the dream world. Just be careful with him. Frodo can be a handful.”

“Thanks,” I smiled. Nope. I wasn’t ready to go back home just yet. I found my way towards Frodo, delighted to make his acquaintance once again. His smile was so kind. Maybe I did feel something for him, but I had to ask, “Frodo, what happened at the end of our journey. Well, that kiss meant something and… well, I’m not sure I’m ready to go back home just yet. If that’s all right?’

“Of course it is.” Frodo spoke to me further, “I understand you miss your family and friends. That’s good. But… since we left the dream world.” He shook his head. “I can’t take this anymore.” He leaned in and kissed me on the lips again. For a moment, I forgot where I was or who I was with. Then it came back. I was with Frodo and he wasn’t going to let me go. Not today. Maybe not ever. I… I just stayed there, enjoying the moment. He released me, asking me, “What else would you like to see today?”

“More of the festival. But it would be nice if I learned more about you, too, Frodo,” I said, encouraging him.

“Yes,” Frodo said, wrapping an arm around me. “Where do I begin?”

“At the beginning, I suppose,” I said, chiming in.

Frodo chuckled. Yes, this was going to be a good festival. I just knew it, and I had a feeling Frodo did as well. And I suppose that was all right, for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments are happening between Frodo and Aaylie. Thanks for reading. :) Let’s see what happens in the next chapter, too. :)


	18. 14: A Walk in Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

I feasted and sang merry songs with the hobbits. Even danced a lot, most of the time with Frodo. But there were plenty of spring flowers that were brought out and shown to the hobbits. I was feeling at home here, like I belonged with Frodo and his friends. But then, all I’ve seen of the Shire was Tuckborough and Tookland. The only time I did get to see Bag End was in during the dreamlike timeline.

But Frodo was due to return to Bag End at some point. I didn’t know when or how, but I figured I would spend as much time as I could with Frodo. Eventually, the afternoon drew later. Sunset was approaching.

The second Frodo led me down the road, it was then I recognized the woods and remembered where I had been: I was on the edge of the forest, as I said earlier, in a nice shady area. Yes, now it became clearer. And as we walked, there was the wolf pack. They were to send me home. Only now did I feel the need to stay.

“Frodo, couldn’t we spend more time together, while it’s still daylight,” I said.

“Aaylie, this is what you wanted.” Frodo said, calmly. “Unless you wish to stay, but…” he pointed to the wolf pack, “they want you to follow them home. I don’t know why or how, but somehow, you’re meant to travel with them.”

“You can’t come with me. Truly?” I asked, almost desperate for him to come with me.

“Aaylie,” he said, shakily. Somehow he didn’t want this moment to end. “We can’t…” I touched his shoulder, but it was this touch that made me feel like butterflies were flying out of my stomach. I wanted to hold onto him, stay this way. The next few seconds, he dragged me closer to the woods. In a way, I let him walk me there. I couldn’t afford to see people think of Frodo differently. I knew, somehow this was when we would part ways.

“Frodo, it’s okay,” I said, softly.

“No, it’s not.” Frodo wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “It’s just…” his nostrils flared. He didn’t want to let me go. And soon enough, we were on the edge of the woods, where the wolf pack waited for me. Frodo didn’t let me go just yet. “This is where I found you.” He released me in a gentle manner, but not before kissing my forehead in a tender way. The second he stopped kissing me, he gestured forward. I followed his gaze, right towards a gold tear in the air. It was the barrier I came across the last time.

I moved away from Frodo, closer to the barrier. I looked back, only to see him gesture with his hand towards the portal. I couldn’t help it. In this moment, I truly knew I didn’t want to leave, which was what made this so hard. I asked him, “We’ll see each other again, won’t we?”

Frodo nodded. “One day, we will meet again.” He said, his voice shaky, “You go.” He added, “And Aaylie, live the life you want. You helped Glorfindel and me out in ways I can’t imagine they would turn out. When you’re ready to come back, let us know. Whether me, Glorfindel or someone else from Middle-earth.” He added, one last message, “All you need to do is ask.”

“I will,” I said, nodding to him. He nodded back. As the wolf pack howled, I turned my gaze towards the barrier. In one leap, I was through the barrier. I was back at my parents’ house. It was still nighttime. The wolves watched me, as if they were hunting me. After a brief search, I found my phone.

It still had Jen’s message: _r u okay?_

I replied in text form: _I’m better, Jen. Thank you for asking._ I closed my phone before I said something else. If it was still the same day… I unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house. Along one wall in the dining room were rows of ceramic plates with floral designs. Moving past the oak table and chairs, I came across a digital clock, with said four o’ clock in the morning. It surprised me that the date still said April 23 rd. I hadn’t missed anything.

Wait. Was it still April? Did time not move when I had left on my adventures with Frodo and the hobbits? Why did I have this feeling I entered Narnia’s timeline? I guess because that’s exactly what had happened. Taking no chances, I rushed upstairs and into my bedroom, where I changed out of the clothes I wore on the same night I left. I guess it was like Narnia, in a manner of speaking. My clothes must’ve changed after I crossed the barrier, or… no. It was too complicated as it was.

I fell asleep, unaware that Frodo was still over by the barrier, waiting for me to come back into his arms.

~~~

_Frodo’s POV_

Frodo stared at the threaded barrier for a moment longer. He could see a house under a pale moonlight. The wolves were present on the other side of the barrier. Just as he looked away, realization dawned on him. Why did he let Aaylie go? Was it too painful for him to see her leave? She spoke about true love’s kiss in the last stage of their journey through the dreamlike world. Was it possible?

Of course. He couldn’t leave her alone, not in a world he wasn’t familiar with. Just as he looked at the rippled thread, it sank and vanished before his eyes. Why couldn’t he follow Aaylie through the portal? As he reached out, he was stopped by a wolf barring its teeth at him. It was the alpha wolf that had crossed the barrier. He wasn’t too happy with him.

“Okay, you win. I’ll head back,” Frodo said. As he took several steps back, the wolves, including the alpha, whimpered. They knew as well as he that Aaylie might return. But would she? Even for him? Frodo did not know. Upon returning to the Great Smials, a thought dawned on him: what if hadn’t the chance to meet Aaylie again? How would… no. He needed to stop thinking negatively.

Aaylie would return. He just knew she would. But how? He had yet to answer that question. Besides, he and Aaylie shared a kiss. One of the best kisses he had with her. He sighed. He would miss her. That much was certain. But would she miss him? He wondered that, too.

No matter where they’d go or who they meet, Frodo knew he would see Aaylie again. And she him. That’s what mattered most to him at this moment in time. And that was all there was to it. Nothing else to be said or done. It was just him and Aaylie, and he would remember her because of that fact. Because of how they knew they would meet again, in one time or another.

He sighed. Even in that moment, he would not give up hope or rest until Aaylie returned in his arms. Yes, that would be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) We’re heading into the last couple of chapters in this story.


	19. 15: Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Aaylie’s POV_

Summer was drawing near.

I returned to Wexford University the day after I got back from my venture in Middle-earth. It was good to see my roommate again. Honestly, I was happy to be back. But Middle-earth felt like a dream. Had everything I did… did that change things.

Of course, it seemed like nothing new changed. And yet, I had a different outlook on my friends and family, as well as people. I cared more about what happened to my family and friends. Was this thanks to Frodo and my journey? It sure seemed like it. But coming back to my dorm room… everything just felt different.

I was not the same woman as I had been before… which brings me to the point in whether or not I returned a human or a hobbit. Well, what really happened was the change was faster and thought it hurt, the pain felt good. Like the heavens opened up and made things less painful. But then, I couldn’t help being drawn back to _The Lord of the Rings_ and Frodo Baggins. And yet, when I read the books I borrowed from the library, I couldn’t help but read all about Frodo’s experiences and journeys his faced.

It seemed like the events that I went through with Frodo weren’t revealed in the chapters, but there was this feeling I had that Frodo missed me. Not the casual “see you in the next couple of days, friend” greeting, but more like… Frodo _missed_ me. Really missed me. It was as if I could feel his pain in the first book. But how…

“Still reading The Lord of the Rings, Aaylie,” Jen asked. Although to her, this wasn’t a question.

“I’m just… interested is all,” I said, putting the book on the shelf.

“Well, come on. We’re going to be late for the party,” Jen said, looking down at her cell phone and texting. Yes, that was the trend. Although, these days, I didn’t feel like doing much texting or messaging or… well, anything that I used to do. She tapped my shoulder, saying, “Hey. You awake?”

“Yes,” I said, standing up.

“Aaylie, you look different,” Jen said, staring at me as though she’d seen a ghost.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I said, unsure.

“No.” Jen told me, flat out, “Before, you used to text me all the time. Now, you only text sparingly. And you have Lord of the Rings wallpapers all over your screens. Are you obsessed with Frodo Baggins?”

I sighed behind my teeth. Believe me, I wanted to tell her. But I refrained. Some things were better left unsaid. I did say, in a calm manner, “Maybe we should head out. We wouldn’t want to miss your cousin’s wedding tomorrow.”

“And I’m driving, Aaylie,” she said, laughing behind me.

My roommate had the dorm room for the night, which was fine with me. As long as Jen could keep up. However, Jen still wouldn’t let go of The Lord of the Rings. Of course, she was a Legolas fan. Oh, I could tease the elf prince and Glorfindel all day if I wanted… it was a shame I didn’t see Legolas in the Shire.

“Elves are awesome, Aaylie,” Jen told me. Uh oh. Were we getting into a fangirl argument over which elf or hobbit was cool? I almost laughed in merry delight over this statement. “If you haven’t seen an elf, you…”

“Yes, I know, Jen.” I decided to poke fun as we checked out of the dormitory. “Which elf is cooler? Legolas or Glorfindel? I think they’re pretty awesome.”

“Thank you,” Jen said, taking her driver’s license and heading out the door. I followed her of course, as she rambled on. “Glorfindel is awesome. He’s fought a Balrog and survived.”

“Um… you may want to check your facts first,” I said.

“Since when are you a Lord of the Rings fan? I don’t remember you being this into the movies and books,” Jen answered. She had a point.

“I suppose I’m different,” I said, stepping into her car.

And so we were off. The longer we sat in Jen’s car, the more she spoke about her favorite elves. I nearly became bored with all the heavy details. But then, nowadays, I was a hobbit fan. Well, I fell in love with one. Somehow I couldn’t get Frodo out of my head. In the first week, I was silent and only spoke when spoken to. Two weeks later, I was coming back into how life was here on campus. And yet, somehow, Frodo stayed on my mind, even when Jen drove down the cement road.

…

The wedding ended in minutes. I was happy that Jen got to see her cousin and her fiancée wed. It made me think of Frodo, and that made the smile on my face go away. I was still thinking about him. Why couldn’t I get him out of my head? If he had shown up…

_“All you need to do is ask.”_

That’s just what Frodo told me. To ask for him to show up and he would appear. Or ask Glorfindel for help. But did it matter. And yet I prayed, prayed and hoped that Glorfindel, Frodo and anyone else from Middle-earth to let me return with them to Middle-earth. I wondered if I would get my wish, but then I didn’t know what would happen. A moment later, I felt strange and yet my feet were moving for the car and taking the passenger’s seat. Jen drove, but I felt these strange rippled waves coursing through my forehead. It took seconds, but when those seconds passed, I was wide awake.

What had just happened? Did Jen notice – no, she didn’t. Or if she did, she wasn’t saying anything.

“You okay, Aaylie?” Jen asked me.

“Yes,” I didn’t want to say anything further. The last thing I needed was to be called crazy again.

And at long last, we made it to the reception. As it happened, I wore the same green flowery dress that I had back in the Shire. But it worked for this occasion and I could still be me. I just hope no one noticed how different it was. Sure, there were strange looks heading my way, but I didn’t notice.

I just wanted to see Frodo or Glorfindel again. But I wondered if I would get my wish.

…

The reception started with a bang. The food was good and after the wedding cake was cut – which was spectacular and delicious, much like hobbit food – the dancing began. I stayed at the same table, unsure if I should join in on the fun. That’s when a man wearing a green tuxedo asked me to dance with him. I wondered if I should, but he pressed on. I knew it was Jen’s relations, but I also knew he was her brother.

Naturally, I joined in, since I knew her brother. However, as I spun around during a slow dance, the music changed to something a bit more ethereal. What? By the time I stopped spinning, I was caught and twirled around by none other than Glorfindel, wearing a bright white tuxedo, with a strawberry tie that had gold lettering, which said “Glorfindel Rules!” I gasped in shock, nearly giggling too. What was Glorfindel doing here?

“Glorfindel,” I said, my face glowing, “what are you doing here?”

“Dancing with you,” Glorfindel said. He spoke in embarrassment when the music changed to a slower, more romantic song, “Oh. Not my cue. Over to you, Frodo.”

“Wait. What –” Just as Glorfindel spun me around, I fell into the arms of Frodo Baggins, who was in his dress clothes. I was amazed and stunned to see him. I hadn’t expected this.

Frodo smiled at me. “You called for me.”

I squealed in delight, but only so soft. This was good timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise entrance made by Frodo and Glorfindel! Thanks for reading. :) The last few chapters are coming up next.


	20. 16: Not the Same Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

_Frodo’s POV_

Two hours earlier, before he was reunited with Aaylie, Frodo heard Aaylie’s call from inside Bag End. Two slow weeks had passed since his time in the Great Smials. Well, at least he kept Pippin entertained with a tale or two of his adventures with Aaylie. And yet, in spite of his weeping heart, he still had feelings towards her. He did his best not to show it, but he couldn’t keep his Uncle Bilbo in the dark.

“If you’re so desperate to see her, lad, why not find a way to reach her?” Bilbo said.

“Bilbo, the woman I met… she’s a year younger than me and from a different dimension,” he answered.

“Well, there’s your answer. Find Glorfindel.” He said, chuckling.

“Glorfindel. But he hasn’t returned from…”

“Oh, haven’t I?” It was Glorfindel’s voice all right. Frodo followed the voice until he came to the dining room. He jumped a little in shock upon seeing the elf.

“Glorfindel, what brings you to the Shire?” he asked the elf warrior.

“Funny you should ask that.” Glorfindel rolled over a tall rectangular mirror. “This mirror will guide us to Aaylie Winter.”

“You – You have news of her?” Frodo asked.

“Frodo, I… Glorfindel, I…” It was Aaylie’s voice, but her voice was resonating off the mirror in ripples. Glorfindel grinned merrily at the gentlehobbit.

“I knew you two couldn’t keep apart for very long. Come on. You first, and I will follow,” Glorfindel said, standing up.

“Wish me luck,” Frodo said to his uncle.

“Bring Aaylie back when you find her,” Bilbo said. “You talk about her so much, cousin.”

“Thanks Bilbo,” Frodo said, snickering. In one step, he was through the portal and onto a dance floor. He looked down at his dress clothes, which were made out of velvet and with leaf designs on the vest. But he didn’t linger over this too much, for Glorfindel stepped in next to him.

The rest was handled well. Glorfindel found Aaylie and met up with her. A moment later, Glorfindel spun her towards Frodo, something which he couldn’t help. This was their moment, he and Aaylie, and he didn’t want to miss this for any given time.

“You called for me,” Frodo informed her. He couldn’t help smiling. She looked so beautiful this evening. He didn’t want to let her go.

“Yes,” Aaylie said, noticing him, “You’re different.”

“We both are different,” he addressed her. “You look beautiful.”

“Does anyone know we’re dancing?” she asked. But by then, Frodo led her through the mirror, which became longer and wider. As they waltzed, Frodo found he was leading her into a flower garden, as if they had entered one of their stories.

And yet, even in that moment, they weren’t ready to let go of one another. Frodo looked up at Glorfindel, who was watching them from a rooftop.

“You mean we’re in another world?” Aaylie was shaking. She was nervous.

“I thought this is what you want.” Frodo grinned. “Make up your mind.”

“That’s just it. I don’t know how. It’s like I want to be home, but I also want to be in Middle-earth with you. How can I choose?” she asked, moving over to a white curved bench. Frodo joined her.

“Aaylie,” he said, gently, “if you had to choose.”

“I can’t. I thought by going home, I’d be happy. But when I’m with you, it doesn’t matter. It’s like the choice is already given for me,” Aaylie said. “I feel complete with you, Frodo.”

“Then why do you want to go home? To your home, I mean,” he asked.

“Because there’s things I need to do there. But when I came back home the first time, hardly anyone knew I was gone. Except for my friend Jen, but… no. She went to bed when I answered her text message,” she sighed. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“It never is. You don’t have to choose, you know,” Frodo said. He was stunned when she collapsed in his arms. He couldn’t let her go. Not like this. “Whatever you choose, I’ll understand.”

“How? If I went home, we’d be separated. If I come with you, I’d be separated from my family and friends,” she said.

“I doubt you’ll be separated from your friends. We’re friends, and so is Glorfindel,” he said, surprised at her reactions. “You have friends, friends who want to stay with you. I may not be the same hobbit, but you deserve to be happy, Aaylie.”

“Middle-earth has become my home,” she said. “So, do I have to choose?”

“No. You don’t,” Glorfindel landed gracefully in front of Frodo and Aaylie. “You can visit Middle-earth whenever you like. And you can go back home.”

“That sounds easy, but I think I know what I need to do,” she said, looking at Frodo.

“What do you have in mind?” Glorfindel asked.

“That I commute between worlds,” she said.

“Is that possible?” Frodo asked, looking up at Glorfindel.

“Until such a time comes when Aaylie will have to choose, she’ll know it. As will you, Frodo,” the elven warrior replied. “But yes, this is happening now.”

“Like what Glorfindel and I are doing.” Frodo understood now what they were discussing.

“Really?” Aaylie was excited, and that made Frodo happy. He supposed this arrangement would work, but only time would tell what happened next in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) One more chapter to go…


	21. Epilogue: Reunited at Valinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.
> 
> As it began in the Prologue, now we come full circle with Aaylie’s POV in the Epilogue. This is also the last chapter of this story.

At first, I thought commuting between worlds was the best idea. I still got to see Frodo and enjoy spending time with him in Middle-earth. Back at home, I graduated with a Bachelor’s Degree in the Fine Arts. But somehow, my work led me to making commissions on characters from _The Lord of the Rings_ , which was quite successful.

I had God on my side. In Middle-earth, Eru Ilúvatar blessed me with as many years as there was to be with Frodo. But naturally, time moved away from us. Frodo had the quest to Mordor to take on, and I couldn’t get involved in that journey. And as it happened, I was separated from him in a time gap, which I couldn’t enter.

For a long while, I nearly thought I’d lost hope. And for some reason, there was a car accident involved. And I was in it. But by then, all I could think of was traveling back to Middle-earth and seeing Frodo again. And by a miracle, Eru Ilúvatar took me to Valinor, where I was reunited with Frodo.

Frodo was glad to see me, so glad that we kissed for a long time. Before things become too… well, we ended up wed there. And since I was brought to Valinor, I couldn’t leave its shores. So Frodo and I were blessed with two children: a boy and a girl. We named them Drogo and Primula.

Life was good. After Bilbo’s passing, Frodo fell into a depression. But I was there for him, as we waited for Frodo’s best friend, Samwise Gamgee to arrive. One day, when Frodo and I were having tea, Frodo peered over at our children. That’s when a question formed in Frodo’s mind, which he asked me:

“Aaylie, if the circumstances were different, would you still choose me?”

It was a good question, and with it came a good answer: “Yes Frodo. If the circumstances were different, and God had known it, I think things would turn out the same. The end result I mean.”

“Eru would be glad of it,” Frodo grinned my way. “But if you had to choose, what would you have picked?”

“Middle-earth. I don’t know. I guess I finally know where I belong,” I said, pleased with my answer.

“That’s good.” Frodo said, standing up and approaching our son, “How’s Drogo doing? Hmm?”

Drogo the second laughed in his father’s arms. As for our girl – Primula the second we called her – she wouldn’t stop climbing onto Frodo’s leg. It was a sweet experience to see my husband with our children. I couldn’t help cheering them on, until Frodo decided to be daring.

“Primula, why don’t you join your mother?” he said, guiding Primula II over to me.

“Mummy, can wou tell wus a story?” Primula could be so cute at times.

“What would you like to hear?” I asked her. It dawned on me. “How about the story of when your father and I first met?”

Drogo wriggled in Frodo’s arms. Frodo chuckled. “When was the last time we heard this story?”

“Oh, come on, Frodo. We had good times,” I said, cheerily.

“Yes, and I remember that.” He rolled his eyes.

“Now, where shall we begin?” I asked, ready to tell our children the tale of when Frodo and I first met.

And for now, all was well. For this was the right moment, at the right time. For now, Frodo and I knew where we belonged.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Undone is now finished and done. :)
> 
> I’d like to thank the following people who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story: Arathorn. Thanks also goes out to everyone else who read, favorited and followed this story to the very end. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> So now, I’ll see you all in another story. :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
